Multidimension: Blue Sun
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: (ReWrite Version of the Previous "Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon") It was a nice and usual morning down in Heavenier, nothing's change for a course of an hour, but a countdown clicked and the leader popped and disappeared. Now, she appeared to be in a new world, completely unknown and only the beginning of her bizarre adventure.
1. Prologue

**~「Introduction Chapter - "Forgotten"」~**

 **Introduction:**

 **For thousands of years, the Land of Chaosses remained in peace, well, except the Voidious, where lies the citizens with unnatural impurities. The Redisheds continued its dominance in strength and power and Earthenious advanced through their technology in no time. Meanwhile, Heaveniers remained its glory and holiness despite time, with their leader, a lost soul will find this place as his/her home. But unfortunately, their leader will be wiped out from the face of the land without no one knowing why...**

 **(*) means info will be at the end.**

* * *

In the Land of Heaveniers*, lush of bright blue grass and azure trees but mostly covered in plains that looks similar to that of a sky. The land was located on the upper right corner of the map of Chaosses Land*.

Its main city lies near the Sea of Conscious*, where sets of blue and white houses littered the large but organized city, protected by impenetrable walls filled with ancient runes made up of magical materials from every corner. The sky is bright blue and sunny with a few clouds here and there, yet there seemed to be a flakes of snow falling.

As we look to the people, they seemed to be living normally like normal citizens and everyone gave off a nice and warm aura. The main color theme of their clothing is white and blue.

From the middle of the city lies a tall stronghold that looks eerily similar to a castle from ancient times with an exception of floating towers carrying a large ball of blue flames as it hovered around the castle. On the top floor, lies a hexagonal window surrounded by blue flames. In it, lies a beautiful young woman with pair of blue, but bright and majestic eyes. The way her skin glows under the bask of sun, and even if her whole body hid within the shadow, her skin still shined brightly. She wore a simple white dress with a strap and a blue transparent overcoat with a curved collar backwards. There appeared to be a symbol on her forehead that kept shining, resembling a blue sun with golden edges. Her nails were blue as she moved her fingers along the smooth surface of the table covered in a white cloth.

 _"Whenever you go, I'll wait for you..._

 _Let me just say, my heart's so blue..._

 _My love for you will never fade..._

 _Your hate to me will no longer stay..."_

Her voice fits her soothing aura like a blue flowerbed being breezed gently, pierced through the silence of the room she was in. With each syllables of each word that she sang is filled with emotions ranging from any emotions

 _"Let my smile be yours to take,_

 _I do have my own mistakes,_

 _Tearing through the skies and lakes,_

 _Be gently as you free._

 _I alone lived for a while,_

 _Singing in a thousand miles,_

 _Yet darker feel numbing flew,_

 _In my lips oh so blue."_

But before she can sing more, the door from her room opened silently without a sound. Her back facing the door as another person entered. He had a sapphire or brighter shade of blue skin, tall and handsome-looking guy with a calm and half opened dark blue eyes, with his dark blue hair clean and neatly brushed to the side. He wore a white shirt over a long sleeved blue suit. There's a signature symbol of orange sun on the right side of his suit and a silver moon on the left side of his suit. He also wore a pair of sky blue shoes.

"Lady Shana*," the young man bowed down in respect by bending over his upper body before straightening up. "The preparations are complete, we would like you to see it for yourself."

The beautiful young woman, Shana, nodded as she spun around with her seat that looks similar to a swivel chair but made up of hard materials. "I will, Rodrigo, tell Sunia and Mooniasa to meet me there in the Function Room."

"Your orders will be carried."

"If you wished to show courtesy, you may do so, Rodrigo*, but since we're alone, can you be a bit more casual?" Shana said with her tone that looks like she's pleading.

Rodrigo flushed an embarrassed look as he avoid the look of the Holder*. "I'm sorry, Lady Shana, I-I'm merely doing this as my purpose."

Shana giggled at Rodrigo's flushed look. "Alright, alright, you may go now. I will arrive there shortly."

Rodrigo let out a sighed, finally escaped from his Lady's tease. He closed the door after walking out before he heard Shana singing again.

 _"Oh oh little Rodrigo,_

 _Does Sunie and Moonie love you?_

 _Such an amazing playboy you are,_

 _Be careful, or else they might see from afar~"_

"Lady Shana, stooop!" Rodrigo stormed away with a heavy blushed through the hallway, leaving alone Shana who was giggling hysterically.

* * *

 **[Function Room]**

Inside, there were people dressed in a priestly robes with each of their foreheads there is a magic circle. They seemed like they're cleaning the place, or more likely, keeping things tidy and organized.

"Everyone, quickly leave the room afterwards and offer your thanks for your hard work." Rodrigo said after entering from the middle door of the room. Everyone did what they were told and left the room peacefully.

"Sunia?"

"I have arrived." A bright flash of yellow light filled the entire room, as the light slowly diminished completely. A woman with imposing figure appeared at the right door, she had golden armor flashing its light out. She has a fair white skin and a pair of eyes with her irises resembles a sun and short orange-yellow hair that reaches her neck. She has deep red lips and wore a pair of golden earpieces that looked like a sun. She wore a set of golden armor covered in yellow aura. Underneath her armor, she wore a white and blue tight suit.

She looked like a giant tank, a bulky figure to be more exact.

"Sunia Rianov*, at your service, Master." Sunia knelt down in respect after stopping a few meters away from Rodrigo. "Praise the holiness of Heavenier and glory of the Sun Sect*."

"Don't forget, the Moon has also set its eyes upon this holy land!"

A bright silver light erupted from the left door of the room. From it, another figure of a woman could be seen. Slowly, the light slowly dimmed down and got the clear view of another woman. She has glowing white skin, bright silver platinum eyes and a crest of a moon could be seen glowing from her forehead, her hair was silver and long, reaching her legs. She wore lesser armor than that of Sunia, silver armor from her shoulders, hands and feet, a silver and blue tight suit covering her body except her head. Like Sunia, she was glowing with silver aura.

Meanwhile, outside of the castle, people were looking up in the sky with bewildered expression. In the sky, lies not only the raging glow of the sun but also the moon appearing beside it with fine and clear glow. The Duo Celestines* had arrived at the same time. Now, the appearance of the sky were not blue but black with bright stars.

Back inside the Function Room, the silver haired woman approached Rodrigo and knelt down beside Sunia. "Mooniasa* would like to pay her respect in the name of Moon Sect*."

"Excellent, you girls have potential." Rodrigo said with proud look. "To be able to bear responsibility at such a young age, someday, you will be able to enter in the Sky Pavillion*."

"We're honored, Master!"

 _"I see the sky that opened forth,_

 _Sun and moon, so precious and worth,_

 _The Queens and their King have met,_

 _Is the arrangement of the wedding set?"_

"W-Wedding?!" Sunia said with a bright blush after standing up straight alongside Mooniasa.

"We're n-not..." Stuttered by the silver haired woman, Mooniasa.

Rodrigo sighed with a slight blush. "Lady Shana, it's embarrassing..."

"Why? Isn't it nice? We can celebrate together!" Shana said as she entered the room from the door where Rodrigo came in.

"Lady Shana?! W-W-What are you wearing?!" Rodrigo said before noticing the Leader's outfit.

What Shana is wearing is not the same as her Holder's outfit nor her usual white dress. She was dress in a bride outfit straight off from a wedding. She look stunningly beautiful in it. She was dressed in a white bride dress with a veil in front of her face and she was holding a banquet of blue roses.

"Oh~ this?" Shana checked herself outfit before smiling brightly. "Nothing, just an outfit for Sunia and Mooniasa that I decided to wear, for their future wedding and hone-"

"Lady Shana!"

"Hehe, sorry~"

After that incident, Shana was now wearing the same outfit she had. "Fine, I'll be going with this."

The King of the Sky, Rodrigo, and the Duo Celestines - Sunia and Mooniasa - sighed in relief. From their looks, their leader is quite a tease and apparently a pervert in some way, although Shana's completely innocent to what she's doing and is only happy.

Shana blinked before remembering something. "Oh, aren't we going to make a portal?"

Rodrigo nodded. "Yes we are, the preparations are complete. We just need the power to activate it." Then he turned to the Duo Celestines. "Bring out that magic stone."

Sunia and Mooniasa nodded and they held their hands together. They closed their eyes and they began to glow, and slowly, the particles of light slowly formed between them and out appear a stone with a strange symbol in it. The symbol appears to have a vertical line in the middle and a downward curved line below the vertical line. It's flashing random colors in it.

The two young women opened their eyes and the light slowly disappeared. The thing that appeared remained floating in the air as the Duo Celestines walked away from it. After that, Rodrigo walked in front of it and raised his hands over it, he began to chant something, causing the stone to begin glowing. It turned into particles of light and scattered, and formed an oval shape and strange strings or nerves slowly reached out from any particles, thus forming a glowing portal.

"Set 'Heavenly Realm Machine' complete," Rodrigo said with a satisfied smile before nodding at the two young women. "Lady Shana, you may."

He stepped aside and faced Shana. The Holder of Heavenier simply clapped enthusiastically. "Yey! We can finally go over to other parts of the land and help people easier."

She started to walk towards with a positive aura and merry soul...

...unaware of the consequence.

When she first stepped into the portal, it released a powerful light and scattered instantly around the castle and slowly expanded more and more until the whole kingdom was slowly covered, the people didn't even see it coming. All the while the light keep on expanding and expanding.

Rodrigo, the moment Shana stepped, felt a great pressure and reached out for Shana but the light instantly blinded him. The Duo Celestines didn't even know what happened for it was a quick second and everything was white.

* * *

 ***Heaveniers - one of the Great Four Empires in the Chaosses Land.**

 ***Chaosses Land - a super continent land filled with supernatural powers.**

 ***Sea of Conscious - resides at the right side of Heaveniers, where the purest supernatural powers resided.**

 ***Shana - full name: Shana Sheavenby, one of the Holders, the 'child' of the Holy Caretaker: Heavenby.**

 ***Rodrigo - full name: Rodrigo Deamenor, King of the Sky, the father of the Deamenor Family.**

 ***Holder - a leader of one of the Great Four Empires.**

 ***Sunia Rianov - the Queen of the Sunlight, leader of the Sun Sect, older sister of the Rianov Family.**

 ***Sun Sect - a clan that mainly depends on the power of the supernatural sun.**

 ***Duo Celestine - a pair composed of Sunia Rianov and her little sister, whenever they intertwined, the renown World's Greatest Sight shall appear.**

 ***Mooniasa Rianov - the Queen of the Moonlight, leader of the Moon Sect, younger sister of the Rianov Family.**

 ***Moon Sect - a clan that mainly depends on the power of the supernatural moon.**

 ***Sky Pavillion - a state or a nation that is above the Heavenier, often transparent to avoid detection.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to ReWrite Multidimension: Threat of the Black Demon, the official First Chapter!**

 **I would like to remind everyone two things. One is that the story will mostly look like canon, yes in some ways like more OCs appearing, but it is still Hyperdimension. To make things clear, the way of interacting with the CPUs will be a long road for the story since we're going to go begin as a normal human. Two is that, it will be a little different than Hyperdimension (but still features Neptune and co. in the near future) like the way for them to be recognized as CPU's. You'll know soon.**

 **That being said, enjoy this chapter everyone! Have a great time reading it!**

* * *

 **~「Chapter One - "The Ways of Pounding"」~**

It was blinding for a moment, after entering the Heavenly Realm Machine, Shana's eyes turned into a brighter sapphire and a symbol appeared. It appeared to be a power symbol with swirling light around it. She felt an immense power going inside of her, coating her body in a bright light. This kind of feeling... it was similar to when she met her Holy Caretaker, but that felt more mysterious.

After for a while, the power that went inside her suddenly stopped, and she felt a still presence of herself. She gently opened her eyes that she didn't know were closed and the first thing she noticed that...

...she was holding a broom inside of a small room. There's a bed behind her, a small table on the side and a window near her bed. She was facing a door. The white walls were a bit dirty and the corners of the rooms had small cobwebs. Thanks to the light shining from the window, she knew that it was morning.

"..."

Shana blinked for a second before looking at herself after placing the broom to the side. She stared at her hand, from the condition of her skin, she concluded that she shrank, or probably turned, from a late teenager, to a young 9 year old child. She had a smooth brown hair with black ends, as for attire, she wore a peach dress with puffed sleeves. She then looked around to see if there was a mirror, but sadly, she couldn't see one anywhere in the room. Sighing, she grabbed the broom, before she was bombarded with different kinds of questions inside of her mind.

'What? Is this my memory?' She thought after blinking once more. She can still remember her homeland, bur she has more memories... and not a very pleasant ones, along with pleasant ones. But this likely wasn't her memories, but the memories of this owner's body.

Apparently, she was a very young orphan. She had a mother who abandoned her just a year ago, and her father didn't appear in the memories she had just acquired. She was a very lonely girl traveling alone, poor and hungry and on the verge of death, until she met a tall and domineering woman who had a pair of red eyes, and her body had no feminine appearance, but was pure muscle. Her name was Ataneria, she was also a smither. She rescued her from her pitiful state and took care of her. She was taught different kinds of ways on how to earn an living, and the way the woman taught her is by being a member of the Blacksmith Association in the village known as the Caller's Village. But, of course, at such a young age, she suffered from underestimation from her seniors. So her teacher, Ataneria, taught her the Ways of Pounding. It is a kind of technique exclusive to anyone that is willing to take on the ways of being a smither.

She looked around and noticed a small wardrobe just beside the bed. It looks like a kid sized kind of a wardrobe. She approached towards it and opened it. The first thing she noticed is her clothes hanging, but that's not what she had to find.

She pushed the clothes to the side and started going through her tidy wardrobe.

"Ah, found it!"

She said with a bright tone but before she could move from her place, her foot slipped from the ledge where she was stepping on. Shana let out a loud yelp and ended up messing the place up more than before. "Ow, that hurt!" She whined.

" **Brat! You're loud this morning!** "

The hairs on the back of her neck instantly stood up as the door slammed open very loudly. She let out a scream before quickly turning around.

What she saw nearly broke her into a cold sweat, what stood before her was a monstrous being with a cold aura. It reached out to her... before it pinched her left cheek and pulled it very hard.

"Ow ow ow! Auntie Ata, pleash shtop!" Shana pleaded with a crying emote. The being that is pinching her cheek is a tall woman, kneeling down to match Shana's height, with a white ash hair and a pair of red eyes. She has a light green skin tone and her body is packed of muscles. She wore a thick yellow vest with a hammer symbol in the middle and a green shirt underneath. She wore brown pants and wore no shoes.

Ataneria. From what she can say about this woman is that she's not trying to be a tomboy, more likely, she just wanted to be strong, physically. From the memories of the owner of this body, she was brute woman who had beaten down 25 men without breaking a sweat. She also has a bad temper.

The woman stopped pinching her as Shana rubbed her sore cheek with a pout. She looked up from the woman's red eyes. "That's your lesson for trying to be noisy, now, clean up your room and follow me. We're going to practice the Ways of Pounding."

Ataneria stood up from her position and left the room, leaving Shana with her eyes still teary. She let out a huff. 'Oooh, will this be my new lifestyle?'

Although harsh, she knew the woman had no intention of doing something bad to her. It was proven in her current memory that Ataneria saved her from a molester when she was alone in some sort of place called the Guild. From there, she saw how strong Ataneria is.

She shuddered and tried to remove it from her mind. Instead of being happy because of her savior, she just went through trauma.

* * *

After fixing her wardrobe, she changed her clothes into a better attire.

She now wore the same attire as Ataneria's but her's was much more girly. She wore a green shirt with pink hearted dots, a yellow vest with a symbol of a hammer in the middle. Short black pants and a pair of blue shoes, and her brown hair was tied into a single ponytail. The little girl checked herself once again before leaving her room. Outside her room is what appeared to be a living room, with white (slightly) dirty walls and brick foundation and wooden roof, and it was similar to her room once she gave it a glance.

"It seems like you're ready," Ataneria said after Shana finished fixing herself. The little girl saw the woman standing up from her seat and faced the entrance door. "Well then, let's go to the Blacksmith Association."

Shana blinked in confusion before remembering something. Because she's a new member, and a kid at that, most of her seniors in the Blacksmith Association underestimated her. Ataneria, furious, vigorously trained her to become a better and stronger smither. So with determination, she was able to carry the hardship and entered the realm of the Ways of Pounding.

"I want to see the shock on their faces," Ataneria said, gaining Shana's attention. "I'm sick of their faces. Shana, give it all you've got."

Shana looked up at the woman before grinning. "Yes, Auntie Ata, I won't disappoint you. I will try my best to make you proud and make them not cause you trouble again."

Ataneria glanced at the little girl with a surprised expression before smiling warmly, which is strange but heart warming anyhow. "Good child, I don't regret picking you up on that street." The white haired woman sighed before opening the door.

"Then, let's go!"

* * *

 **[Blacksmith Association]**

There is a building completely different from any house in the Caller's Village. It is bigger and has a metallic foundation and bricks walls with several chimneys on it. Several sounds of hissing and noises of banging of metal could be heard whenever you would go near it.

In front of the building, a muscular man that looks like a security guard stood in his position. Ataneria and Shana approached the building, the guard noticed them and simply smirked at them as he opened the door for them to enter. After opening it, the insides of are very messy and littered with scraps and men with their messy uniform while pounding on the metals.

As the door opened, most of the men stopped what they were doing and glanced at the newcomers before returning to their work.

"Ah, if it isn't little missy," The man said close to them after noticing Shana before looking up to her. "What brings you here, Ataneria? Your brat has yet to be approved as a member of the Blacksmith Association and you're already making her wear our signature vest?"

Ataneria grinned, which made the man raise his eyebrow in confusion. "That's what brings me here, I would like her to take the exam."

After declaring that, all the men inside stopped what they were doing. The man in front of them went wide eye'd with shock, even the guard from the front entrance peeked in curiosity at what he heard. Then, nearly all the men started to laugh.

"Buahahahaha!" The man closest to Ataneria laughed hysterically. "You can't be fooling around with that joke of yours, Ataneria! This is the first time-"

But suddenly the laughter died down in an instant as Ataneria sent the man a punch square in the face. The man was sent passed the other men and into the pile of scraps, there the man remained still under the pile.

" **Since when did I make a joke, you bunch of wimps?** " Ataneria growled, she wasn't the muscular woman from before, she looked like a monster. At least that's what Shana sees.

'To sent a man hurling in the air with only brute strength, terrifying!' Shana thought as she sweat dropped.

"Listen up," Ataneria said, stomping the floor loudly and gained all the men's attention, some of the men were shaking nonstop in fear. "I don't give a damn anymore about what you will say about my junior, but for the sake of her I will do it in a legal way. Now, prepare the examination!"

"YES!"

Nearly all the men moved in an instant, clearing the messy floor. After a few seconds, they were able to prepare everything. A rusty metal anvil and a pair of hammers that looked heavy were there. 'Wait, nearly all of the men worked. Did they also clean? Good.' Ataneria nodded. She looked over Shana who was quiet the entire time.

"Come on, show them what you've got-"

"Hold it!"

Ataneria was interrupted and it made her angry. She turned around and was about give the interruptor a glare, but before she did, she recognized the person who did. "Sansear?"

"Hmph, you're making quite a ruckus here, you Big Baboon." Sansear, a tall man (a little taller than Ataneria) with spiky black hair. He was also very muscular like Ataneria and wore the same uniform as everyone inside. He has dark blue eyes and a squared chin with a black beard. "You even sent one of my men flying. What if he got wounded? Will you compensate for this?"

"Leader!" The men exclaimed in recognition of the person.

"Shut up shut up, I don't have time for that guy." Ataneria waved her hand nonchalantly. "Since you're here, I would like you to see what my junior's about to do."

Sansear looked over Ataneria and saw Shana holding the pair of hammer with ease despite its weight, in front of her is a piece of large metal without form on the anvil. Sansear grew curious as he analyzed the little kid. 'A little kid, less than 10 years old no less, was able to lift up hammer that weighs 200 grams? That's rare, but how?'

"You noticed it too?" Ataneria said standing beside Sansear with her arms crossed. "I mean, logically, a little kid wouldn't be able to lift that hammer easily. And you know what kind of technique that is, right?"

"Wait, it's the Ways of Pounding?!" Sansear said in shock. "She's very young and was able to enter in the realm of the Ways of Pounding?! Tell me, what floor is she now?"

Ataneria let out a smirk. "I will let you see and figure it out."

The Leader turned his gaze back to Shana with sharp eyes. Back at Shana, she gripped the hammer hard and her eyes closed as she focused. There was a faint glow of yellow that appeared from the hammer before it dimmed down. Then she opened her eyes before lifting the hammer with ease and slammed it down against the metal and a loud bang erupted from her hit. She then continued to repeat what she'd done.

'Lifting the hammer and was able to make a sound from the hit, that's the first realm of the Ways of Pounding! It usually takes beginners three years of practice to enter the first floor, but this kid, she was able to practice it this fast?! And the way she rhythmically swings her hammer with perfect hits, that's the second floor. But..." Sansear thought with great expectation and amazement, he looked closely at the metal Shana was pounding and noticed a black matter being swept away by some force. 'To be able to remove the impurities in the metal, that's the third floor! My goddess, a great genius has just appeared in the Blacksmith Association! Even our ancestors have no words for this!'

"Sansear, quit drooling in amazement," Ataneria said with a wink. "That's not the end yet."

Shana was sweating hard, but wasn't giving up so easily. With each hit and strike, she rhythmically followed her movements and the way she swung the hammer with ease. Her eyes sparked with life and adrenaline rushed within her, making her strikes multiple and get stronger. A few seconds later, she finally stopped pounding the metal. As the cloudy dust slowly disappeared, the metal turned into a perfect cube, shining and sparkling.

"My g-goddess..." Sansear could only dropped his knees and his eyes widened in pure shock. "F-Fourth floor..."

Then the man bowed his head on the ground. "A genius has arrived at our doorstep! Let us welcome her warmly!" After he declared that, everyone inside the Blacksmith knelt down. Shana could only look around her, her former seniors who looked down on her before now were on the ground, looking up to her as if she were their goddess.

Shana felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked up, anever saw Ataneria grinning at her. "I see that you managed to breakthrough the fourth floor, is the bottleneck painful?"

The brown haired girl shook her head. "It does feel numb for a moment, but I feel no pain."

"Damn, I was just at second floor and I can't breakthrough. You sure you're not cheating?"

Shana smiled brightly. "Nope, Auntie Ata."

In the world of Gamindustri, the Blacksmith Association from all over the world were nothing but sources of weapon creation, but it was only a matter of time before the Blacksmith Association rose from its state.

* * *

 **Beta Read by: _Mr. Van Helsing_**


	3. Chapter 2

**~「Chapter Two - "Living"」~**

It's been five days since Shana was officially announced as a member of the Blacksmith Association. As a genius, the Blacksmith Association in their village supported her greatly, after all, a genius who reached the fourth floor of the Ways of Pounding? Of course the association was pleased to help her.

"How much is this Miss Timblish?" Shana said, expecting fresh and clean blueberries.

"That'll be forty credits little lady." The woman said over the stand.

"Two please." She gave the money and the woman pack the berries in a clean plastic bag and gave it to Shana.

She is currently in the market, buying desserts for herself. Yes, for herself. Since she has earn a living and a reputation to finally live on her own, Ataneria will not treat her as a child that needs support anymore. Instead she will support her in anyway like fighting and diligently train her in the Blacksmith. Shana knew that this will be a fresh start for her to at least learn for herself to stand alone without needing anyone.

After buying a few more fruits for dessert, she headed down a path that was completely new to her.

The Library.

Shana had a mediocre amount of knowledge in this world, so to understand more about this new world she was in, she would need information about it. And so, the Library was the best choice by far.

She was discovered on Sunday as the genius and started working in the Blacksmith Shop by Monday to Friday, and Saturday, she was allowed to have free time, to spent a day in the Library and by tomorrow, Ataneria would personally train her. Right now, she's wearing a white dress with blue shoes and her brown hair tied in a bun.

After arriving at the Library, she observed the building and its structure. It has a formidable foundation of white stone and neatly wooden walls. But it was only a single room. Shana can tell that the village has yet to be developed.

She gently pushed the door of the entrance open and she was greeted by a spacious room with few tables and chairs. Neatly arranged shelves filled with books from thin to thick, with each shelf having it's own category.

"Young lady?" An old voice of a man called her. There, from the side near the entrance, she spotted an old man with white hair and brown and white rag. With wrinkles proof of his old age, He wore a simple dark blue robe. "Are you here to read? If not, please leave." He said before looking down, probably reading since he seemed to focus his attention back on something.

Shana blinked and replied. "Yes sir, I came here to read."

An old man looked up at her with confusion. "Are you sure, young lady? Supposedly, by your age you should go to the Guild and check your Memory Essence."

"Memory Essence?" Shana asked clearly confusedly.

"Just come in and go to shelf written 'Gamindustri'. There are some basics there that you can understand."

"Thank you, sir."

She entered the Library and made her way to the nearest table. She put down the plastic filled with fruits and proceed to walk towards the shelf that the old man was pointing at. And so, she grabbed a book with the word 'Basics' on the left and pulled it out. She stared at the book before heading to the chosen table and sat on the chair. She opened the book at the beginning of the page and began to read.

 _Gamindustri._

 _The land filled with natural fragments of power that lasted for countless ages and generations before words escaped our mouth. Each and every one of us have our own power that differs from the rest, we have our own 'Softwares'. It is a power that lingers within everyone even before they are born, but to activate this power, one must concentrate their determination and cultivate their body and mind, one need's an Essence. It can only be activated if a person is willing to give everything in order for the Essence to understand them, you can say that Essence is already one with you ever since the beginning of your birth._

 _In order to get an Essence, one must train for what lies ahead of them. Without clue and preparations, along with practice, one can become a Worthless Essence and will become an ordinary person their whole life. But if you're dedicated, you can achieve even the level of a CPU, though it will take years to get to that level, but if you have guts and patience, then your hardwork is paid off._

* * *

Shana was slumping over the table, snoring very quietly as the sun was slowly swallowed by the horizon. Her eyes closed, her soft snores were so quiet they couldn't be heard, falling into a peaceful rest.

"This little woman." The old man, presumably a Librarian, looked over at the little girl as he shook his head. But he smiled with a sigh and stand up from his seat, he pulled out something from the underneath of the table, which appeared to be a colorful blanket, folded neatly. Then he was covered in a soft light and what appeared instead of an old man, was a tall young man with a handsome feature.

He soundlessly approached the defenseless girl and he covered her up with the blanket. "Rest well, miss."

He left the girl alone and enter deep in the library, but without leaving something near the girl...A small, shining gem.

* * *

 ** _Next Day..._**

...

It was warm... it reminded Shana of the same light she had been nourishing all this time. The mysterious blue sun... She discovered this strange light, a burning and glaring flame similar to that of a sun, but bore the resemblance of a full moon.

...

She slowly opened her eyes as the first thing she saw was light. On instinct, She closed her eyes and covered her face using her arm. Yawning, she slowly sat up and stretched her arms before rubbing her eyes. After gaining her focus, she opened her eyes and saw an opened book. Her hand was over it and she blinked. Suddenly, yesterday's events struck her as fast as lightning.

'Oh no, Miss Anateria is probably-' She was about to move out of her seat, before something heavy dropped on her shoulder however.

"Oi, are you sleeping here at the Library?" A cold, monstrous voice filled the air as a large shadow hovered behind her.

Shana could only let out a cold sweat and wide eyes. 'This is bad. I did not think that Miss Anateria was this serious at the beginning!'

Anateria, according to the original owner's memory, was a total nightmare if you didn't do what she asked. But right now, Shana can understand the wrath of the huge woman, paralyzed with fear and unable to do anything.

Anateria inhaled deeply before yelling that echoed across the whole town. **"YOU BRAT!"**

"AHHH! OUCH! AUNTIE ANA!"

 **~ Please standby... ~**

It was a warm and cozzy room with a single entrance door. It's a small house, but it's oddly big inside. It has lavender wall with flowery designs. A kitchen and a dining table are near each other between a large coat facing the entrance and a comfy sizable bed.

"Owieee~!" Shana whined in serious pain as she tried not to touch her swelling bump atop her head. She was on the bed while a woman near her treated her bump. Ataneria leaned against the wall and seemed to be angry at something.

"Anateria," The woman said with a black long and curly hair wearing a white lab coat, underneath the coat is a simple grey shirt and a long brown pants. She has a strange hat on her head which resembles deer. She has a slightly tan skin and a pair of green eyes with an odd number of 1 and 2 in each of her eyes respectively, the number appears to be her irises. "You hurt her again. She was doing her job neatly for the past five days, give her some slack."

"I don't care, Melanda!" Anateria yelled at the woman with a pissed expression. "I'm going to personally teach her that she was 10 minutes late this morning!"

"You gorilla! Have some patience!"

"Why you-! Why don't you just put that hat of yours in front of your house?!"

"That's the last thing I want to do in my life," The woman, named Melanda, huffed at the ashed haired woman. "Now sit there like a good girl-"

"BOY!"

"-girl-"

"WHY YOU-!"

"-and don't give me any headaches again, else I will have to call Orleana here." Melanda said but with something in her tone, although Shana didn't noticed this. Upon mentioning a name, Anateria gritted her teeth with her vein popping out before grumbling away.

"I'll fetch her later, you reindeer!"

"Oh, why thank you."

"Daymare!"

Then Anateria left the house ane slammed the door behind her. By the time the woman finally disappeared, Melanda sighed before facing Shana. "I know I always say this to you but don't take Anateria's cruel behavior, she just really concern about you. She wasn't concerned about anyone before meeting you. It's like fate to change her personality, huh?" Melanda smiled before cutely pinching Shana's cheek, who let out a little whine.

Melanda, according to what Shana knew from the information of the owner's body, is the one who always tended her wounds and often visited her for some studies. Speaking of studies...

"Hey..." Melanda spoke out, breaking her line of thought before looking up at the woman.

"What is it, Auntie Melanda?" Shana asked curiously.

Melanda sighed before smiling. "Well, it's only a month left, and you'll be leaving soon, so..."

Shana was puzzled as to why she would leave the village. But then, after going through her memories, she then figured out that she was studying to enrol in the academy near them soon.

The little girl merely blinked before smiling. "Don't worry. I'll be fine Auntie Melanda." She said. "I need to get stronger. In this world where a war-" Shana stopped herself from finishing that sentence. She remembered that no one knew about her background (her true self), and talking about it may cause some confusion and maybe even suspicion to be directed at her. Melanda raised an eyebrow after noticing that she stopped talking. "What was that?"

Shana shook her head and smiled. "N-Nothing!"

"Okay, but I think you need to go before Anateria comes back to hurt you."

"Ah! I need to hurry!"

And everything went to how she lived...

* * *

A month had passed in the blink of an eye after that.

A small caravan was pulled over by a single horse and on it was a man. It was currently late afternoon just as the sun was half-eaten in the horizon.

Shana wore different clothing this time. She wore a dark blue jean coat over the white uniform, a black skirt and a single white horizontal stripe run across the skirt. A pair of high socks and a pair of black shoes. Her brown hair neatly tied in a ponytail and over her shoulder. Behind her back, she carried a large bag surprisingly big for her, but was still able to carry it. The contents are unknown.

Shana threw the bag into the caravan, before the man that drove the cavavan over the horse told her to be ready. The little girl nodded before looking back.

There, several people stood outside the town and looking at her. Of course, in front is Anateria and Melanda. The former is simply smiling at her while the woman beside her was crying.

Shana approached the two with a heartwarming hug and, of course, the two hugged back. Some people gave her farewell gifts and some hugs. It was a heartwarming sight to see, but they broke the hug and Shana bid them farewell. She entered the caravan before being rode off by the horse to a road towards the main city.

"She became so big already." Melanda muttered. "I hope our town can at least produce a Hardware Master. She can be our town's pride and joy if she succeeds."

Anateria merely smiled under the glowing orange light. She didn't say anything before she saw the caravan slowly disappeared from the crest of her view.

"Goodbye, _Arfoire_. I will miss you."

 **Beta Read by: _Mr. Van Helsing_**


	4. Chapter 3

**PS: "Anateria/Ataneria" is the same person.**

 **PS to Share: "Anateria" is the younger sister of Andromeda from Greece, although she isn't mentioned officially in the book of 'Perseus'. It is one of the unexplained characters that just suddenly disappears and appears.**

* * *

 **~「Chapter Three - "She Is Of The Nishizawa"」~**

 **Planeptune's Countryside**

It was a small city with relatively peaceful life. A certain caravan galloped its way slowly through the open and less crowded area. The location is somewhere near a market where most people could be seen carrying loads of necessities.

Meanwhile, good ol' little Shana peeked out with her eyes twinkling of stars and amazement. Compared to her previous world, which held imbalance powers and crazy advancements of break through's made by the Earthenious, this city feels like normal looking one: not too shabby and not too poorly. One can say that this isn't a very changing city. She saw people wandering around and vendors using their own 'Softwares' like microphones, lights and other eye catchy to attract costumers.

She looked around for more before having enough and pulled back in tthe tent. She first fixed her brown hair before looking around. She only carried a small amount, basic but important items. There from her right is a large bag filled with her clothing for the week and food that would last three days. Though she could've asked for more, Anateria wanted her to be dependable. Although it was harsh for a 9 to 10 year old, but it's a good thing as well.

Shana shook her head before crawling close to the bag and unzipping it. She then started to rummage through it. "Let's see..." She mumbled under her breath.

She pulled out a small sheathed dagger with a strap. She held the dangerous weapon for a second before pulling it out of it's sheath. It was an ordinary dagger with a strange blue markings on its hilt. One would think it's some ordinary weapon, but only a fool would think that it's was some run off the mill weapon. It was given to her by Anateria as a use of self-defense, just in case anything goes down south. It was a cold dagger capable of freezing an opponent with each strike. Although it's a valuable weapon, Anateria was willing to give this to her, for the giant woman was already strong enough not to be messed with.

Shana smiled for a moment before sheathing the dagger back. ' _I guess I can expect more from this world I'm in, I wonder where everyone is though. It's quite sad thinking about that I am the only one that entered this new world.'_

Thinking back, Shana couldn't help but sometimes think about what happened to others back in her real world. She wondered if they were all safe without her, but tried to cope until she finds a way back home. She knew that loosing a Holder could be disastrous, and the Masters will move to defuse the situation, but that could only give a reason for the corrupted Masters to control a country.

Not unless the Holder of Redisheds could try to fend off the great Masters.

"France..." Shana quietly voiced out a name with worry. She knew the man could be in trouble at this very moment, and she feared that her lover might not win, especially if the Masters fought him altogether. However, she couldn't afford to be thinking negatively right now. She slapped her cheeks lightly before concentrating on the task at hand.

She was currently on route towards Youthful Academy. She, and like all the other students who intended to apply, will go register at the academy and take a test. If they pass, depending on their skills and abilities, they enter the academy. Now, what it means depending on their skills and abilities is that the student will face a monster that they're capable of defeating but if _they_ _themselves_ were to be defeated, then they would be kicked out of the academy.

She looked to her left and saw a pair of hammers, all made up of metal. This is her main weapon, that of which she personally created. Over the course of her training and voluntarily work, she refined a hammer that she named...

"Steel Star Hammers..." Shana said, inspecting the weapons before she grabbed the pair of hammers.

"Little miss, we're almost there!" The man shouted from the outside.

"Okay!" She replied. She started to fix herself up, straightening out and tying her jean coat around her neck and tightened it. Next she wiped off the dust on her white uniform and her black skirt as well. She then stood up and walk towards the entrance of the caravan, she pushed the cloth to the side and looked around.

She saw that she's already far away from the market she first saw, she was now in a much calmer area and place is now more of a school considering the fact that many children with their parents. She also saw kids drinking potions, probably strengthening and toughening themselves for the basic requirement of skills and abilities.

Battling a monster at such a young age can obviously make one nervous. Back in Heavenier, where she rules back home, you can became a strong warrior by simply obtaining rightful faith. If you have strong faith within you, then you can defeat a monster even if you're not that physically strong. Spiritually speaking, Heavenier is a place of strong willed people.

However, her eyes then spotted a little girl just a distance away. She couldn't help but noticed that little girl looked similar to one in her previous world, but the sudden halt of the caravan shook her off from her thoughts.

"We're here now, little miss."

She exited the caravan and thanked the caravan man before walking away towards what she think is the gate. There were two waiting lines, one was long and one was short. She looked at the long one and she can tell all of them were commoners with their bright faces, hopeful that their children could pass the harsh trial. Meanwhile, on the short one, the people that waited in line had only nobles or high ranking officials, judging by their clothing and arrogant looks.

Shana pouted at the mean looking nobles before choosing the long line. Well, it really might take awhile.

 **After several minutes later...**

Finally! It was her turn! During her own queue she noticed the man who was in charge of the register seemed to be expecting the arms of the children, then he just sighed everything off like it was normal and casually waved them off.

"Your name?" The man asked, appearing to be around 40s, her without meeting her look.

"U-Um, good morning, I am Arfoire from Caller Village." Shana said her name.

Arfoire. It was her true name, at least the name that belonged to the original owner of the body she was using. It was given to her by the original owner's mother who later abandoned her in Caller's Village when she was young.

"Eh? Caller Village?" The man suddenly looked at her with shocked expression.

This startled Shana (or Arfoire) for the moment before recomposing herself. "Y-Yes sir, what of it?"

She didn't get the reply she wanted as the man simply waved at her with a laugh. "You're simply wasting your time here miss. Best leave now, it'll be better for you than getting bruises. Most of the weak children came from that village, and we wouldn't be surprised if none of them got to enter any other academy. What a pitiful village."

He continued insulting Caller Village, the place where she grew up in, even if she spent less than 2 years there and called her home. She couldn't just accept such an insult in the place where she was given another chance to live.

So, with defiant words, "No, you're wrong!" She talked back to the man, who seems to caught off guard to what she just said. "Caller Village is my proud home and all of us there works together, if you think that the people there are weak, then think again!"

"Oi, you might need to tone your voice, little miss." The man looked down on her with his eyebrow raised and mocking look. "Big words for such a small child, what can you do? Carry grains from the field? Buahahaha!" The man laughed off.

Shana pouted as her cheeks flared in embarrassment. She wanted to fight back but she had nothing to prove. So, with a heavy sigh, Shana entered the school carrying a heavy heart. But Shana herself was quite sad about it...

However, the body known as Arfoire was another story entirely, for the body was fueled with anger.

* * *

 **Union Dormitory...**

Shana approached the wooden door of a small house. She opened the room only to see three bodies of young boys lying around and they appeared beaten up.

"Huh?! You wanted to fight? I'll give ya a beating!"

"N-No no no, I-I don't want t-to fight in the first place, please spare me...!"

A pair of voices caught her attention in the middle of the room. There, a huge boy with a gripped fist pointed towards the little girl whom she saw just this morning. Shana noticed that the little girl was currently crying and her clothes were a little messed up but still organized to say the least.

Driven by the desire to save others, Shana shouted at the bully. "Hey, stop right there! That's bullying!"

"Eeeh?! Who's that?!" The huge boy looked around for a second before noticing Shana by the doorway. "Oh? Another girl?" The boy said in a cocky tone. "Submit to me as your boss or else I'll beat you up."

Wha- how cruel! This world is definitely not friendly when you're simply a commoner, well she wouldn't deny that she saw such abusive people who greed for power but for a child to bear such deeds?

Shana pouted before she thought of a plan. Although she needed to be out of character first...well, she is out of the character considering she has two different personalities in one body. So, she simply closed her eyes and leaned on the door frame.

"You're hardly worth the effort, boy." Shana said with her eyes rolling. She cringed at her own act. _'Waaah! What am I doing?!'_ She mentally cried with teary eyes.

"What did you say?! Come here!"

As expected, the big boy charged towards her with anger. However, Shana just jumped towards the boy and launched her hands towards him, managing to stop the boy by grabbing his face and jumping behind him, pulling his face down to the ground from behind.

Fortunately, the wooden floor isn't that hard to begin with...well, at least Shana hoped so. The brown haired girl removed her hand from the big boy to see his eyes swirling in dizziness.

Shana let out a sigh before facing the girl from before. "Don't worry, everything's fine-" However, after seeing the girl's reaction, she hesitated for a brief second. Her eyes were filled with fear as she cowered from her. Shana let out a weak laugh and a sweat drop. "Ah, ah n-no no, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry."

The little girl looked at her, still a little suspicious that she might hurt her. "A-Are you sure? Big sis?"

 _'Big sis?'_ Shana thought, a little unsure what to do. But she then let out a warm smile. "Yeah, big sis here will protect you."

Somewhere deep inside the little girl she felt...secure. She reluctantly nodded before standing up slowly. This got the attention of Shana. The little girl had light blue hair and which looked incredibly smooth, if not only some hair tangling around and a little messy. She wore a white uniform and over it was a red overcoat. She also held a little red with four edges in her right hand.

She has a few bruises and her white uniform, along with her red overcoat, had some dirt on it.

The little girl slowly approached Shana until she stood up in front of her. "A-Ah, thank you v-very much for saving me!" She bowed her head down in appreciation.

Shana smiled as she pat the little girl's head. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

Something deep inside, Shana wanted to protect this girl. The exact reasons were unknown, but it was a warm tingling feeling she couldn't ignore.

She then noticed the little girl as she looked up at her, from the corner of her eyes, the little girl appeared to be holding back her tears. She shook out her thoughts and hugged the girl, she patted her back lightly and reassured the little girl. "Now now, I'm here, big sis is here."

Because of this warmhearted gesture, the little girl couldn't help but suddenly cry. She hugged Shana back and buried her face on her chest, meanwhile the brown haired girl simply let her flow out the emotion she's been... _Enduring_.

Shana wiped off the tears that were attempting to escape her eyes, she also wanted to cry, at least that's what Arfoire wanted. She wanted to cry ever since her mother left her alone in the wilderness.

Shana couldn't imagine if she appeared in a different village where cruelty reigned. She wouldn't be able to endure such torment if that was the case.

After a while, the little girl stopped crying as she looked up at Shana. Her eyes slightly red from the tears and cheeks so red. Shana couldn't help but giggled at the cuteness of the little girl. She wanted to pinch her cheeks so badly now. "Hmm, if you ever need something," she said as she wiped off fresh tears from the girl's cheeks, "Don't forget to call big sis here, 'kay?"

The little girl now wore a bright smile. "Y-Yes, Onee-chan!"

 _'I guess that's fine.'_ Shana smiled, before remembering something. "Oh, I forgot, I'm Arfoire. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at Shana with that dark azure eyes with a look of admiration. "I'm Mina. Mina Nishizawa!"

 _ **Beta Read by:**_ _ **Mr. Van Helsing**_

* * *

 **And this is where we shall end the chapter. The introductions of two of my favorite characters in Neptunia:** **Arfy** **and Mina. To be honest,** **Arfy** **is just the third while Magic's first and Mina's second.**

 **Anyway, that'll be it for today's chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to read this story, I greatly appreciate it, especially those who reviewed and give a bright follow and be part of their favorite self.**

 **Oh, every 5 chapters of the story, I would be honored to say the names of those people who put a follow or favorite on this story, just like old times.**

 **That's all, and thank you for reading chapter four.**

 **~A**


	5. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the chapter five of the official released of the ReWrite version of the Multidimension!**

 **I am currently in a good mood that I managed to quickly do this chapter faster than ever! Well, that unless the Beta Reader Van-chan finished it early as possible too.**

 **Now, without further a due, let's begin! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **~「Chapter Four - "Strong"」~**

It was a fine afternoon in the Youthful Academy, the weather is clear with little to no clouds in the sky, and the warm rays of sunlight gave pleasant vibes to those who felt it. In a certain dormitory, where all boys and girls stayed, there is a peculiar room where one occupant was ready to go. But before that, we shall take a tour around Youthful Academy. There's a total of five areas. Three of the five areas are four-story buildings all for the children to live in together. The other one is a large flat grass field and lastly the last building is for the teachers resembling a tower. The academy is surrounded by brick walls and located near the center of the city. Back at the topic at hand, Shana wore her usual attire but her jean overcoat is left hanging on the wall that has a small nail just above her bed. There's five rooms in the room, which belonged her and Mina and the other four boys including the bully from morning.

"W-Where are you going, Onee-chan?" Mina asked her as she sat on her bed.

Shana's and Mina's bed were close to each other and they're on the left side of the room, meanwhile the four boys were on the right side. Shana's the oldest in this room as 9 and ¾ years old, the bully as 9 and ¼ years old, the other three boys are around 8-7 years old, with Mina being the youngest of 6 years old. Waaaay too much for a kid preparing to fight a monster in this academy. Since it seems that this academy doesn't go by the age limit, but the concerning question would be if they would be able to endure it? For Shana, that will be a problem later. And with that, Shana answered Mina's question. "I'm going to train, want to come along?"

Mina's eyes lit up brightly. "Yes!"

Shana nodded, and then she turned back in front of her, however, she then saw the bully from this a distance in front of her. "Boss, we shall accompany you."

Along with him, the other three boys were behind him. All three bowing their heads and then standing straight like soldiers at attention.

Michael Aftun, Shana learned his name not long after he was defeated rather quickly. He had black hair and a slick of white strands at the back of his hair. He wore a black shirt with stripes of white from his sleeves. He also wore dark pants. This boy was no longer the bully. Clearly, he looks physically strong, desiring to bring down those who are weak before him, but not anymore at least. But if bested, he will be loyal towards the one who bested him. Of course, this is what Shana deducted at least.

"Eh?!" Shana waved her hands at them with frantic look as she replied. "T-There's no need to go this far! I didn't want to be the leader in the first place!"

Michael then stood up. "But Onee-san-"

 _'Onee-san hehe...'_ Shana thought with a sweat drop.

"-you beat me in a fight. My father says that if you got beaten in a fight, then you need to be loyal and respectful to those who's stronger than you. The reason I hurt them because they're weak and I will teach them to be stronger by harsh training." Michael said honestly as he blinked.

 _'So that's his motive, I thought he's really bullying everyone. But still, that kind of way is way too harsh.'_ Shana closed her hand and coughed. "I see then, but you mustn't hurt them that way. You can help everyone get stronger if you tried to teach them other than beating them."

Michael raised an eyebrow at Shana. "How, Onee-san?"

"Training and cultivating," Shana replied. "Not only that, you also need to be stronger from the inside."

"Inside?" The other boys asked.

"Hmhm," Shana nodded in confirmation, "You need to be determined."

As Shana taught the boys, Mina was listening at the side lines. She expression gazing at Shana with admiration. Although only yesterday, she knew, without any doubt, that this person could be trusted. She had a kind heart that could shine away a dark room, and Mina being able to feel that, her newfound admiration for Shana came rather quickly than one would expect. Shana had continued on for awhile, until the lesson ended, with everyone leaving the room, excited for tomorrow's challenge. As the boys left the room with newfound teachings, especially Michael, from Shana, the big sister sighed as she turned to Mina. "You're not feeling left out, right?"

"N-No Onee-chan! I think you're wonderful!" Mina said to her with stars in her eyes. "Can you beat big and bad guys?"

"Well, it depends on a person," Shana said as she stood up and motioned for Mina to follow her, which the latter nodded and went to her side. "We're going to go outside for a minute, let's have a calm walk around."

Mina simply nodded as they exited the room.

* * *

 **Field Area**

It was already night, the parents of the children that were still in the Academy eventually left, intent on returning tomorrow to see their children's results against a monster.

Teachers roamed the academy grounds, looking to see if there was more students hiding behind some big bushes or behind the building. After quite some time, the teachers eventually left the area and headed towards their building.

It was a moment of silent before something appeared, it was a small bright ball of light flying around. It circled around the field for a moment before it took a form of a human, a young man to be exact with colorless white features. He looked around for a moment before flying towards the dormitories.

Of course, he had to hide from some patrol guards wandering around in the place of the teachers. That form can be seen easily due to night time. He hid behind the tree until the guard passed by him, then he flew fast towards the third floor of the closest dormitory building. He stood for a moment in front of the door before walking forward... and passed through door.

In the inside, he looked to his right to see fours boys sleeping on their respective beds. Then he turned to the left, and saw a little girl near a white figure. The man widened his eyes at the sight of the white figure and immediately bowed down on the ground. Shortly, without a sound since the beginning, the white figure slowly raised up from the bed and stood up on the ground. It approached the man who looked up at strange being. The man looked up with sad eyes before smiling, then suddenly, the man closed his eyes and his body morphed into a small blue flame.

The blue flame hovered the air before it approached the figure and went inside of it. Nothing happened afterwards before the figure returned back from the bed. The unusual event isn't worth telling again.

* * *

 **Dormitories**

The next day, it was around between morning or noon and a bit cloudy from the sky but the sun still shined from above without worry of potential rain. From the academy, numerous kids and parents with them are preparing. Most of the parents gave their children another potion which can increase their strength and defense for the time being for the monster registration to become a fully registered student of the Youthful Academy.

Shana was, just like any of the younger kids, nervous. She is nervous in the first place. Right now, she's the only person that was ready to head out. As the oldest kid in the room, she will be the leader to organize everyone.

She equipped herself a strap around her with a pair of heavy-looking hammers, and also for safe measures, she put the sheathed dagger on a small pouch that strapped around her waist.

"Let's go, Onee-san." She heard Michael's voice as she looked back.

Mina is holding a small red book with incantations in it and Shana tried to guess her class. "You're a mage?"

"Y-Yes, my mom was a warrior but since I can't hold a sword properly, my dad taught me to be a mage." Mina explained. "I-It was hard at first, but unlike holding a sword, I can concentrate without panicking."

"That's pretty cool." Shana smiled as she complimented Mina which followed by a thumbs up. "Train and work hard."

Mina nodded happily.

"We're good to go Onee-san!" Michael said from behind. He was wearing thick black leather gloves and large leather shoes. He told them that he's a Physical Fighter.

The other three boys have their own classes as well, but not offensive ones, more like what they can do is support someone.

"By the Onee-san, what is your class?" Mina asked the oldest 'sister'.

This made Shana think about it. In all of her life back in the previous world she was originally in, she was known as the 'Protector'. Her power back then was being an absolute tank that could withstand anything thrown upon her, even France Shellby - the 'Destroyer' - went toe to toe with her. But now she's in another world, where she is completely new, so she was unsure as to what she's been choosing a path of becoming stronger.

Now that she thought about it, she is the only person back in Caller's Village that have huge influence due to her reputation as the 'girl who broke through the impossible'. In the underdeveloped Blacksmith Association one can see her as someone who'll eventually raise the importance of smithing. So with that in mind, she planned to giving thanks to Caller Village for accepting her and to Blacksmith Association now that her talent arises. That means...

"Me?" Shana said with a smirk. "I am a Smither."

"Eh?!" Her announcement of class brought a shock to them. Michael was the first to react to this revelation. "B-But the Smithing Class is for simple people! With your strength of defeating me, you can go for the 'Knight' class or 'Warrior' even!"

"I'm sorry Michael," Shana apologized, her resolve as a Smither is really not something to be surprised off since the class Smither is deemed to be for workers as civilians. She knows that clearly, even back in the village. "This is the class I've chosen to, so I will get stronger using this class."

Mina nodded as she agrees with Shana. "My father told me that it's not always the class of a person that can affect one's future."

"You're pretty well educated, Mina." Shana said. "It seems like everyone is ready," Shana said after the rest gave an 'okay' sign. "Well, follow me and be ready for the fight!"

* * *

 **Field Area...**

The area was crowded at every sides but far enough from the wide field. The teachers are with the kids to ensure chaos to order.

By this time, Shana's group were perfectly fine and ready. None of them used potions since they weren't that wealthy, except Michael and Mina - the former's reason is to fight evenly, the latter's reason is to stand up on her own. She grew smiled at that reasons, she also reassured the three boys who are just born from commoners - like her - and cheered them up. Now, their group are in high spirits among the other groups.

"Okay, listen up kids!"

All the children looked in front of them and two men were standing in front. They seemed pretty important person judging by how kindly let the teachers stand aside.

The man who gathered the attentions of the kids were tall with a pointed jaw and bushy mustache. He has black hair and orange eyes, he looked old due to his wrinkled features but the aura he gives is definitely not to be messed with. He wore a black leather suit and white pants completed with a pair of heavy brown boots. Beside him is the other man who looks a little younger than him, he has a tanned skin and dark hair. His brown eyes remained unmoved as he simply stood out. He wore a dark red overcoat and black uniform underneath the coat, he also wore white pants with his hands in his pockets and finally completed by the same pair of heavy but black boots.

"I am Guuire Jupok Ge Tradine, the Vice-Principal of Youthful Academy." The first man greeted with his body posture straight and hands behind his back. His imposing figure made the students straightened themselves. "You are only in the academy so you can will experience being alone for a night. However, you are not yet a official student of the academy. You all must first prove yourself by challenging a monster and prove that you're worthy to learn anything from the school."

The Vice-Principal, Guuire, coughed before continuing. "Beside me here is Principal Elfold Siox Kin, he will be the one to personally watch over your fight and will decide if you pass."

The younger man stepped forward and greeted the children, unlike the Vice-Principal who is outright and imposing, the Principal was unmovable.

"Hello kids," He started with a grin and a wink, "Good luck, and don't worry, I got your back." Then he proceeds to cheer everyone for high spirits. The event started after the groups of each room got their respective number. Shana's group were positioned as number 2, which is next after the first group to fight the monsters individually.

"Remember everyone," the Principal said. "The monsters we are going to spawn are ranging from Softwares* 3-10. Please choose wisely, and don't worry, we will try to ensure your safety. Good luck again everyone."

Seems like that's the last sentence left by the Principal, meanwhile the parents around the field are listening closely and waiting for their children in anticipation.

Now, the event shall start. From the first group came a boy who's class is 'Clubber' - a type of slasher primarily focuses on heavy blows. The boy picked a Software 5.

Shana watched the Principal spawn a monster. He wave his hand in the air and suddenly a small cage with black aura in it appeared. The principal then threw the cage on the ground a few feet away from the boy. Suddenly the cage morphed into a figure of a wolf, to be exact, a small cub, but it held a dangerous mature aura.

The fight started on with the boy having a hard time trying to hit the fast moving cub that continuously ran around him until the monster eventually gets closer and finally the cub was in the distance and pounced towards the boy. Normally, the boy would cry for help but all this time he's simply fooling around and when the cub gets seriously closed he bashed the cub using her club. The monster quickly dissipated as it turned into a pixels that dispersed in midair.

She watched the pixels slowly disappears one by one until her attention was once again caught by the currents events.

"Hmm, now, concentrate your own Software in this ball." The Principal said as he approached the boy with a ball of crystal in hand. The boy then put both of his hands on the ball and a single digit number flew up.

"Software Level 6, Essence is none...not bad." The Principal said. "Your future is a mystery, train well in the future."

That's the last part of the event.

But Shana's eyes widened in shock. The child had no essence, but the Principal waved it off like it was nothing? Perhaps it's nothing new to this world. Then if that's the case then why would the basics of the book 'Gamindustri' that it is already born within us and must be activated.

Could it be...?!

Shana had no time to think about it since the Vice-Principal suddenly spoke up very loudly when calling someone. It slipped into her mind but she couldn't think of it anymore, no matter how she tried. Deciding to put that thought on hold for another time, after some time, the group number 1 eventually gotten a score of 4 wins and 3 loses. The winners are finally the official students of the academy while the losers are to be retry again in the next month. The parents of the losers comforted their children as they all left the academy.

Shana can only look at them with pity and silently prayed that they will have a safe trip and happy life instead. Analyzing the first group, the highest level of one's Software she saw is level 9.

"Step forward, number 2!" Guuire ordered as Shana's group walked forward in order and straightened themselves.

"Leader!"

"I am, sir!" Shana stepped forward with serious expression.

"State yourself and class."

"I am Arfoire, my class is a Smither." Shana bravely said upfront.

As expected, many Teachers and parents from the sides snickered and chuckled silently at how stupid her class is. But she ignore them all, to be truth, her class considered to be the weakest. Even the class 'Puncher' is better than 'Smither'.

"May I know why you've chosen such a class?" Elfold, the Principal asked, quiet curious as to why. Truth be told, there's something off about the girl on how she composed herself. He can sense students' if they're fidgeting or even trying simply to not be bothered by those around them. But 'Arfoire' simply stood there and accepted being the weakest with her chest held up high and upfront without hesitation reply.

"Sir, I have chosen this class because I am in debt of the Blacksmith Association," Shana said without pause. "Also because I know that one day no one will look down upon the Blacksmith Association when they will become the inventor."

"I see..." The Principal said with a sigh as he closed his eyes. He's expecting more but it's all about her debt from the Blacksmith Association, meaning it's not actually her true class that she chose for her only. "Well, enlighten us then. We'll see what the Blacksmith Association has taught you."

To be frank, Shana can already see this coming. Back in Caller Village she understood that class is not something you can just earn based on your skill, but rather status of its society. The Smither class was the lowest class because of its harsh conditions and only focused on making weapons, not fighting. She understood that perfectly well.

But at the same she wanted to show what a Smither is truly capable of.

"So, what Software level would you choose? Remember not to choose 5 or above-" The Vice-Principal started but was cut off by Shana.

"I choose Software 10!"

Her sudden declaration brought forth a utter shock among everyone in present. Even both the Vice-Principal and Principal nearly lost their composure at what she just said.

"Is she an idiot?!"

"Oi, girl! Do you want to die?!"

"Just kick her out already and let the other group participate!"

Insults after insults were thrown right at her, mostly by the nobles whereas the commoners gave her a look of pity for her fate. Shana's upper face slowly turned darker, a feeling she herself had hardly ever had, but rather the idenity known as Arfoire felt. It was quite simple what she was feeling right now; Anger. Shana immediately shook her head mentally to prevent herself from doing anything rash. Is that Arfoire trying to release her emotion at them? No no, she must prevent such act, she's here to prove that the Blacksmith Association is better than they know, not to humiliate them.

Elfold, meanwhile, grew curious as seconds passed. The Vice head looked at him before the Principal nodded. "Let's give the girl what she wants."

"O-Okay, ahem," Guuire coughed loudly trying to dispersed the tension in the crowd. "The Principal agreed and let her fight a level 10 Software."

As the Principal prepares to summon a level 10 monster, Shana felt a tugged on her jean coat, turning to the side she saw Mina looking up at her with worried look. Those azure eyes of her made Shana tried to stop herself from squealing delightfully inside of her. So she sighed as she patted her head gently. "Don't worry Mina, I'll be careful."

She looked back in front as a cage appeared on the Principal's. But instead of black aura, it is now red.

Shana walked forward until she's near the middle.

The Principal asked her. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes I am!"

"Again, are you ready?"

"Yes I am!"

"Then prove it!"

Then Principal Elfold threw the cage a few feet away from Shana. Moments later, the red aura started to go violent and suddenly it covered the entire cage. The red aura slowly formed into a monster. It kind of look like a cub of a lion but with flaming mane and eyes glowing yellow. Its sharp claws were large. It gave a loud roar towards to Shana who took a stance.

She prepared herself before exhaling, then with the Principal's raised hand, he shouted. "Start!"

It was now proving herself strong or facing humiliation.

* * *

 **That should be it guys and thank you for reading this long chapter! Yey.**

 **Also, I will be posting information in my Forum: Kingdom of Authoria about this main story line. You will see it in the future so keep an eye for it so that in the future events you won't get confused.**

 **Again, thank you guys and girls for reading! Don't forget to leave a thought or some criticism for the story. Questions in review will be answered through PM. Have a nice day!**

 **~A**

 **Beta Read By: Mr. Van Helsing**

 **UPDATED: 1/18/19**

* * *

 **PS: "Authoria: Merry Authormas II" - DECEMBER 25**


	6. Chapter 5

**Enjoooooy reading!**

* * *

 **~「Chapter Five - "Early Bird, Eats the Worm"」~**

Under the light of the sun from above the cloudy but not so cloudy sky, Shana made her battle stance similar to when she was back in her original world. The way on how she honed herself.

She opened her right palm and stretched it in front of her. Her palm positioned just right in her view as if she's focusing on one spot...

... That's it.

The lion cub, as huge as her, glared at her as if she was gonna be its next meal. Its yellow eyes stalks her from head to foot, worthy of a meal for moment at least. Then it let out a roar and charged towards her with teeth and canines for chewing and claws for ripping.

Shana did not do anything as she simply watched the lion's cub get closer before...

She swiftly placed her palm of the lion cub head just as the moment it stopped right in front of her to bite her. The whole world stopped for a moment before the lion cub's eyes looked up.

And it saw a tall woman holding a scepter with unimaginable pressure against the monster.

The lion cub slowly but surely, stepped back. With each steps the cub's legs also shake, its flaring red mane now reduced to a puffy cotton-like, yellow eyes turning tears. The people don't know what the lion cub saw, but if it only talks... it saw a _monster._

Quicker than everyone noticed the lion cub instantly turned back into a cage with a red flame but it was now barely lit.

...

WHAT?!

* * *

 **Youth Academy - Union Dormitories**

 **10:45 AM**

There was a huge uproar from the field and everything was in a temporary chaos before teachers calmed everyone down. From this point of view, a very tall and large figure can be seen kneeling on a rooftop of the kid's dormitories. They wore a large black cloak that hid almost all their body, making it impossible to say that they are either a male or a female. They are looking over the field, specifically the brown haired little girl who is in the middle of the a small group.

They only stayed on the roof before disappearing in an instant.

* * *

 **Back at the Field...**

"Ne ne, tell me Onee-san! How did you do that?!" Michael said with a big stars on his eyes, he is very much in awe and amazement at what just transpired. Those admiring eyes can't help but made Shana dizzy in its brightness.

"That was awesome big sis Shana!" Mina jumped in admiration at Shana with her small hands reaching up in the sky. "You just pat the lion on the head and it turned back into a cage!"

"H-Hehe, is that s-so? Thanks..."

What the heck just happened?!

To be honest even Shana had no idea what she had just done! She simply put her hand on the lion cub's head and channel some of her power from the _Ways of Pounding_ she just learnt _._ After that, she just noticed that the lion cub is now back on its cage.

Turns out there's something more in the technique than just making weapons.

But before she could mull over it more, a loud cough grabbed her attention. She turned around and saw Principal Elfold with Vice-Principal Guuire who's jaw was literally on the ground. The Principal glanced at his Vice-Principal Guuire before smacking the back of his head with his head. The Vice-Principal let out a pained cry as he glared at the Principal and uttered a soft angry noise at back at his superior.

"Do you want me to die?!" Guuire said with a closed hand.

"Just do it already." Elfold just gave him a look of 'You better do it'.

The older man groaned before facing everyone. "O-Okay, Arfoire passed the test and was now an official student of the Youthful Academy." He started before a ball of glass materialized in front of him and hover towards Shana. "Now, to identify your Hardware level, please place both of your hands and hold it. Concentrate within yourself and pour your power in it."

Shana nodded before placing both hands on the ball of glass just as she was instructed. She closed her eyes and concentrated deeply. She then poured a small amount of power in it.

The moment she started pouring out her power, she heard gasps around her. Confused and curious, she slowly opened her eyes.

And she was greeted by a three set of numbers. One was double-digit and color red, the other was 1 and was white with indigo outline, but the strangest of all is a 0 number and it shines like rainbow.

"My goddess..." She heard the Principal muttered. She turned around and saw Principal Elfold kneeling on the ground with a shocked face as if he saw something incredible for the first time in his life. "A level 13, a Hardware Master, to add it more, has 1 Essence. But most of all, have the capability of literally becoming _Closer to a God._ "

Closer to a God?

That got Shana's attention the most. Although she's curious to know her essence but the last one got her attention.

Back in her world, becoming something like immortality would be impossible. Even if her world was abnormally strong, there's no being capable of attaining such ridiculous power. All, except one person. She just know who, for all of her life, how could it slip in her understanding.

The Holder of Redisheds fought the _Chosen Masks_ \- beings who are manipulated and controlled by the mask's created by the gods. He destroy them utterly and made their kind known. Officially, there's only three masks ever made eyes in the public.

Then came the Masters - they are the beings who can bend your most common logic. Say, can you turn your whole world upside down? They can. How about suck the whole sky dry and clean, leaving it bare for the outer space to be seen? They can. Can you obliterate the whole continent with a flick of a finger? They can.

And yet, one person single-handedly defeated them, and that was the Destroyer. That was France Shellby of the Holder of Redisheds. He is the _Destroyer_ \- the person who destroys common sense beyond extent.

Shana looked up in the sky, if such concepts can also happen in this new world she was in. Then... if she would attain such power... will she be able to control everything?

...?!

What the heck is she even thinking?! Focus! Focus! You are yourself, Shana. Don't let Arfoire's selfishness get you. Resist it.

"Miss Arfoire," She blinked before she looked up and was face to face by a pair of brown eyes looking down at her. "Let us talk, please."

...

...

...

She looked over to see her group.

She then saw something that she wouldn't believe.

Something she just thought by now.

 _'France?'_

* * *

 **Youthful Academy - The Tower**

 **12:23 PM**

"Let's get this straight," Principal Elfold coughed. "Please, tell us your family lineage."

They were in a room similar to an old fashioned office room but in a medieval designs with neatly arranged books on the left. A single table facing the door with a distance of a few steps distance. In of the room were both the Vice-Principal, and the Principal and her - Shana. The little girl, although has strong traits still felt intimidated by the two superior men. She just sighed and decided to answer the Principal's question.

"I-I don't have a family," Shana answered. "My mother left me long ago. Aside from her, I know nothing about my relatives, well, if I really do have."

"Okay," Principal Elfold nodded with the Vice-Principal in his crossed arms also nodded. "Do you know your last name?"

Shana shook her head.

Elfold sighed as he closed his brown eyes. "This will be troublesome."

She raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why. "Why?"

"If words of your capability of becoming closer to a god, many nobles will make you their own, bearing a family name alongside." Principal said.

A bit confused as to why is that Shana asked. "Is it really a problem?"

Elfold sighed and an obvious look of worry. "They will hunt you with malicious intent. Sweet talk to you 'til you get their trust and they will..." He stopped, obviously too much for a little child.

Oh dear Heavenier.

Shana could only closed her mouth in shock at the consequence she was about to face. She gritted her teeth and looked down on the ground with dark expression.

"But don't worry, we will protect you, until we get you out of this city." The Principal said with reassuring tone.

Shana looked up and her eyes turned wide.

The Principal is releasing five auras that is similar to how that lion cub is emitting, but different and several times stronger than the cub monster. He had a red aura, orange aura and two yellow auras. "So, let us introduce ourselves to you, future-CPU."

Then he stood up and, along with Guuire, straightened his back. "I am Elfold Siox Kin, Level 57 - Hardware King, dean of the Youthful Academy, has bare witness for the Planeptune's another CPU."

The the Vice-Principal stepped in. His aura also being released; one red, one orange and two yellow auras too. "I am Guuire Jupok Ge Tradine, Level 54 - Hardware King, vice-dean of the Youthful Academy, has bare witness for the Planeptune's another CPU."

"We are pleased to meet you! Lady Arfoire!" Then the two lowered their upper body and bowed before Shana.

...

It was too much to take in, Shana was really confused. And scared at the same time.

* * *

Shana talked with the two highest official, with their trust, she can now get information quiet easily.

The brown haired girl first question about the capability of becoming a god, since that's the hot topic. The principal said that having a capability of becoming a god shouldn't be that special, but if you were a child, to which only once in a decades will appear, and already had this capability, then you would undoubtedly will become a deity that can rule over a country. If you were old and become a deity then you would only become the strongest warriors and will have the highest status minus the true deity in the country.

Of course, like what she heard, a child becoming a god in the future would either be blessing or a curse - depending on the circumstances. Many nobles with black heart will try with their utmost greed to obtain the child of becoming closer to a god, if they were decline, the child will lead into death. Worse, the black nobles will capture the child and have them exit the country's borderline and would use them as slaves.

Unless you have the strength and power, along with status, then you will be able to escape alive. The vice-principal also told Shana that it has been more than four decades since the last child that has capability of becoming a god disappeared and no one knows what happened to that child. Shana couldn't think of anything sour now that she knows what Arfoire is truly capable. But Shana knows that she wouldn't let Arfoire down now that she has no one to depend on, at least for now.

With the protection of both highest staff in Youthful Academy, it would be harder for the nobles with malicious intent to make a move on Shana, or so Elfold told her.

After that heavy topic, Shana decided to ask what are those colorful auras flaring around them when they introduced themselves to her again.

 **Aura** \- an aura is dropped by a monster after its death. It released a type of Aura depending its level. Aura is a type of Hardware power that is being released by the person. Each Aura has its own characteristic. Its usual appearance is it appears at the color of aura surrounding the person. Also, each Aura only has one skill can be obtain.

It also has drawbacks, logically, depending on your level, you can't absorb higher aura than what your level is. Bypassing the strength of the aura will lead to your death. The level are categorized into:

 **Title** \- Software Level

 **Hardware Master** \- Lvl. 10-19  
 **Hardware Grandmaster** \- Lvl. 20-29  
 **Hardware Elder** \- Lvl. 30-39  
 **Hardware Ancestor** \- Lvl. 40-49  
 **Hardware King** \- Lvl. 50-59  
 **Hardware Emperor** \- Lvl. 60-69  
 **Hardware Saint** \- Lvl. 70-74  
 **Mascot** \- Lvl. 75-79  
 **Oracle** \- Lvl. 80-89  
 **CPU Candidate** \- Lvl. 90-94  
 **CPU** \- Lvl. 95-99  
 **Motherboard** \- Lvl. 100-?  
 **Source/Origin** \- Lvl. ?

It seems that every time you are just one level before raising your rank title, there will be a bottleneck or what the Principal described as a 'painful blockage that must be overcome'. The early stages of the bottleneck can be slightly painful and some times cultivation is enough to overcome it but if you reach level 39 and above, it will come for your survival in cultivation process or fight a person with the same or stronger level. If by chance you bypass the level, a mere cultivation won't be enough and you'll need to use support items strong enough to run your software level smoothly.

With that info in mind, Shana asked about other information such as the 'true deity' of this country called 'Planeptune'.

Although that question created an awkward silence through which Shana cluelessly waited an answer as Elfold and Guuire remembered that she's an orphan.

"Now now young lady, you should have at least heard about our great deity, no?" Elfold folded his arm on his desk.

Young Shana tilted her head as an obvious way of confusion.

Elfold sighed, looking stupid over such simple things. "Goodness, Carne Village has getting less and less priest visit. That's a great concern."

The Principal coughed on his fist before gaining his serious look. "Listen well, young Arfoire. There are many other lands and the land we're in now is called 'The Land of Purple Progress' with the capital city 'Planeptune'. Our great deity is 'Lady Purple Heart' and 'Lady Purple Sister'. The city wherein the 'Youthful Academy' is in the 'City of Palfa'."

Shana nodded before noticing something. "Did you just say, 'many lands'?"

Elfold nodded. "Here in the huge continent, there are four major lands and three other minor lands. But let's just focus on the major ones. First, there's ours, the 'Planeptune', then the 'Land of Regality', the 'Land of Serenity' and lastly, the 'Land of Pasture'." He said before continuing. "And all these lands are under a single rule of a single empire."

"Then, what is the name of the empire could it may be?" Shana asked. The moment she asked, a strong burst of power suddenly swelled up inside of her. Something within her is reacting violently, like a whirlpool within a storm. Surprisingly, Shana was shocked from the inside but her face is completely cool... She wondered why? Is it Arfoire? But it should be within her subconscious mind. Then who?

"The 'Empire of Bloodshed', it's called the 'Red-'." Elfold started but was interrupted strongly by strong footsteps and suddenly the door of the room opened with a force.

"Principal! Principal!" A teacher in a robe called out with a frantic and worried tone, also appearing to be tired due to the running. "There's a Hardware King trying to wreck havoc within our academy, we're powerless against him so please help us."

"WHAT?!" Both the Principal and the Vice-Principal had a shocked look on their faces as the former slammed both of his hands on the desk as he stood up.

"A Hardware King?! Who on earth would send such a strong force in this place?" Elfold yelled.

The teacher replied. "It's the noble you hate the most, Principal Kin! It's Count Mucs Citoidi!"

"That bastard...!" Elfold turned even angrier when that name was told.

Shana could only look at the Principal's eyes - with its worry and anger mixing and swelling in that.

...

If her _Caretaker_ is here, she would know how to react. Because even back to her world... her emotions were somewhat unsettling.

* * *

 **Back at the Entrance Gate...**

The once smooth brickly road turned into a small crater, the gate were torn and fresh marks of what appeared to be signs of violence.

In the middle of the crater is a huge man with white spiky hair and long beard. Has a scorn and freckled look and look like a grown old man. His body is buffed and shirtless, only wore a white kimono on his legs while being tied by a grey cloth around the waist.

"Hmm? Make sure you catch that kid," A voice said appearing to be a few meters behind the grown man. He is fat and rich-looking, probably a noble. "Just kill those hindrance in the way, don't want others to get the gem first."

The fat noble noticed a group of 5 children on the side, and they're mostly filled with light bruises. One of them is a girl with a light blue hair and shaking in fear, while one of the boys who had it worse than all of them is standing in front of them with his thick gloves in a fist. The noble man looked at the in disgust as he avert his gaze.

"Hurry it up, Mercandez!" He ordered. "I don't have much time to spare."

The big man standing in the middle of the crater grumbled under his breath as he turned his head back to the noble. "Just sit tight, man! They'll come out eventually."

"What is the meaning of this commotion here?!"

A large roar of energy erupted in front of them as Mercandez refocused back. He saw both the Dean and the Vice-Dean standing with their Auras out and are flaring wildly around them. Once the two of them appeared, the teachers immediately save the children around the area as they look for covers.

Elfold glared at Mercandez with anger. "You to stoop this slow and hurt children in such a way?! Have your dignity gone down that much for golds and silvers?"

"Cut the crap and hand over the child who is _Closer to a God._ " Mercandez snorted as he crossed his arms as he released his aura. Like both of the Dean and the Vice Principal, he too has the same Auras: a single red, a single orange and two yellow auras. "No hard feelings, Mr. Elfold, just doing my job." Mercandez pointed out that he's doing this on purpose.

"But just to let you know, I'm Software Level 59, still wanna dare to challenge me?" He glared with a taunting tone.

Elfold's gritted his teeth and he's worried judging by his expression. _'Although numerical difference is not that far to mine, his strong Hardware sure is stronger than me.'_ The he looked behind where all the children hid behind the teachers.

 _'But I must redirect this fight to somewhere else to prevent more casualties, the problem will be the timing itself.'_ The brown eyes of the Principal returned back to look at the enemy ahead, still waiting for his answer. He simply sighed as he took off his overcoat and cracked his knuckles.

"So what if you're two levels ahead of it?" He said, preparing a stance. "You're just alone, should I point out that again?"

"Hell yeah don't forget about me, Elfold!" Guuire said loudly with his tone all fired up. "I've been years since I fight!"

Mercandez just look at them and sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. He could take care of Guuire just fine without using half of his power and his only problem will be Elfold whom he will stand toe on toe if he will be able to defeat Guuire easily. But...

"Sad, you should've just give up that little girl instead of making a mess all over the place." He said as he started to walk, with obvious threat with each step towards.

Elfold let out a chuckle. "Ho? How about you leave and I won't have to report you to the National Defense Planeptunian?"

Mercandez suddenly hesitated and stopped moving. He glared at the two men before him. They look confident knowing that they have a strong backup.

"No need to worry about the Defense," Mucs said behind Mercandez as he grinned wickedly. "Just some quick cash and I'll shut their mouth."

Once the fat noble appeared, Elfold and Guuire showered him with bloodthirsty aura. Their blood silently boiling in rage at the sight of a corrupt nobleman.

"Aya, aya, your glares are hurting me." Mucs mocked the two before turning to Mercandez. "Kill them if needed."

Mercandez stared at him for a moment before smirking. "Then I guess there's no need to hold back."

Elfold and Guuire then suddenly flew up in sky and the big guy followed suit. Guuire's body shines and his arms turned into a massive solid earth fist that is clearly two times his size. He is angey plus with that intimidating green eyes. Elfold meanwhile shines as well as a pair of twigs-like wings forms behind him. His eyes turning sharp and glowing a yellow color.

 **Guuire** **Jupok Ge Tradine - Software Level 54 ; Class:** ** _Earthling Smasher_**

 **Elfold Siox Kin - Software Level 57 ; Class:** _ **Entrappling**_ _ **Trent**_

"You two sure pair up nicely, all that nature and stuff." Mercandez commented as he flew closer to the duo from below them. "Well, I guess it's time for me to be serious too."

Mercandez body glowed the same way and he has now a pair of large curved horns and his body grew bigger and looks stronger than before. He looks like a horned-gorilla with all that fur and bared chest. But surprisingly, his kimono is still intact with him, as if it stretched and not torn apart.

 **Mercandez Zantar Buione** **\- Software Level 59 ; Class:** _ **Berserker Gorilla**_

Guuire and Mercandez roared at each other and they pulled back their fists and collide.

(Thus the beginning of this story's first ever fight scene)

Due to the difference in Hardware strength, Guuire was about to lose just only five seconds ago after colliding his fist with Mercandez. Luckily, Elfold grabbed, or rather placed his hand, on the gorilla's large arm and his own arms turned into thick branches and swiftly wrapped around the opponent's arms. Noticing it the snare quick, the gorilla swat them both away and gravity slowly kicked in for them.

They were a hundred of meter above the surface. Guuire and Mercandez fought each other out in mid air while Elfold support Guuire and glide him away outside the city.

"Third Hardware Skill activate!" Guuire roared. " **Burst** **Drill**!" He pulled back his earthly fist as it turned into a drill spinning around.

"First Hardware Skill activate!" Mercandez roared back. " **Adamantite** **Blockage**!" His whole body let out a small yellow light around him.

Guuire launched his fist to drilling arm to Mercandez as the opponent took that attack like a champ. Now that Guuire's activated skill attack doesn't work with Mercandez's enhanced defense, the opponent prepared a counterattack by lifting both of his clasped hands and prepared to pummel the vice dean.

"Second Hardware Skill activate!" Elfold said. " **Blowing Lotus**." He said as he pulled Guuire off just in time to avoid the massive attack and he kicked Mercandez by the chest and sent him finally hurling down in the city and fell right in the center lf what appeared to be market. Elfold carried Guuire down now that they're 20 meters below and had a safe landing. And the market turned into chaos that slowly spreads.

"Mr. Kin! Mr. Tradine!"

The two turned around and saw a cloaked child running towards them. The child suddenly tripped over and her hood was pulled off revealing the brown hair of Shana. She yelped out as she fell on the ground.

"You need to go away from here, little Arfoire!" Elfold shouted. An explosion happened back at the market signalling Mercandez recovery. "Escape from this city at once!"

"Why would you all risked your life to protect me?" Shana asked as she regained her composure, ignoring the Principal's order.

That statement got both the person's attention. They turned back to see Shana about to cry. "Just hand me over to the noble and everything will be alright!"

Elfold's gritted his teeth as he turned back. "Hurry, Guuire, bring her to the Jadeson Village."

"What?!" Guuire yelled at him. "We should work together so we can defeat him-"

"JUST DO IT! NOW!"

Guuire was surprised at Elfold's sudden outburst. He stared at the yellow eyes of Elfold who looked back at him with eyes filled with messages. Guuire gritted his teeth and turned away but not before saying, "You better come back alive, or else you'll pay me ten golden credits later."

Elfold snickered. "Heh. Who says I'll lose quick? And don't worry, I'll come back. Because this is for the future of Planeptune."

Guuire walked towards Shana who looked up at him with curiosity and the man suddenly whack her at the back of the head with enough force enough to make her fell asleep. He holstered her on his shoulder before jumping away, leaving a large crater on the ground.

Elfold was now alone as an explosion occurred in front of him as Mercandez appeared, looking mildly miffed. He angrily roared at Elfold before charging towards him. Elfold folded his hand and slammed them on the ground.

"First and Fourth Hardware Skill activate! **Snake Snare**! **Swirling Branch**!" Elfold said as he combined both his attacks. The ground in front of him shook as thick wooden branches shoots out the ground towards the charging gorilla. It first caught Mercandez's foot, followed by his arms until Elfold got the gorilla in his palm. He controlled the thick foliage by spreading both his arms and legs to bared him unprotected.

"Now, I shall finally slay you, Mercandez!" Elfold shouted as jumped towards the enraged gorilla. "Fifth Hardware Skill activate! **Dragon-Piercing** **Lotus**!" He said as a large wooden branches turned into a pointed blade aiming right at Mercandez. He threw his skill attack to end the fight.

"Mercandez!" A voice said near them. "Just hurry up and finish them off already, will you? I already gave you your _External Chip_ so hurry up and finish off the small fries."

Elfold widened his eyes as his skill attack broke. He noticed Mercandez raising his giant furred arm to see nerve-like lines lightly glowing.

"Yeah, I will end this shortly and will catch up to that girl."

The Principal of Youthful Academy only heard that last sentence before he felt a sharp pain from his abdomen. Mercandez had pierced his body all the way using a strange pointed equipment similar to a dagger.

They remain like that for awhile before the gorilla threw away Elfold's body to the side. Mercandez slowly reverted back to his human form as he shrank. He is badly wounded but nonetheless still standing up.

"Good good, as expected of a former captain."

Mercandez looked back to see the fat noble wearing a smug look in victory. He won't lie, he is quiet annoyed by him. The Hardware King crossed his arms, still feeling a numb sensation due to Guuire's attack. "Che', I'm done with my job. Now, can you leave me alone?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm not after that little girl or else the Major Nobles will surely hunt me down as well." Mucs said as he stared around him in disgust due to collapsed establishment and some corpse. "You could've just kill him outside the city to prevent this destruction so that I won't have to pay. Tch, what a waste."

Mucs then looked over at the Hardware King with an evil glint in his eyes. "Now that pesky Kin will no longer stop my plan. Wonderful!"

Mercandez simply watched him, thinking if he would regret it later or not as he stared at the corpse of Elfold.

 **Beta Read by:** _ **Mr. Van Helsing**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **DEATH(S):** ** _Elfold Siox Kin_**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, Ancey Pantsy is currently in a vacation, so I - milady** **Veliza** **\- shall take over the story for the moment.**

 **I would like anyone's suggestion for the next part, if okay in a revenge way. Although I noticed that it's a rush fight but if it's a fantasy world, and please, I might not be Ancey who easily got downtrodden so don't compare me to her when it comes to criticism. I accept constructive criticism like noticing some plotholes and forgotten/mistaken info, but pure insults and bias reviews are down degraded to remove.**

 **This story will remind you all that it is composed of four minds, although working together but we are not that great at thing and still had some flaws, making us remind of the previous lesson we learned back at the original Multidimension.**

 **So with that in mind, I hope you'll adjust with me now. Until the right time Ancey return (which is unsure when), I'll rule over this.**

 **~ V**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello there, name's Veliza your new host, and welcome to another chapter of** _ **Multidimension: Blue Sun**_ **!**

 **Um, yeah, have two excuses as to why I am late at posting this chapter. One, is that of work. Two, is that my Beta Reader had a problem to his laptop, leading to a further delay of the chapter.**

 ** **I might post a chapter where it is**** **not yet Beta Read, you can only notice if it is already Beta Read if I put an "UPDATED" note at the very bottom of this chapter.**

 **Anyways, e** **njoy reading!**

* * *

 **~「Chapter Six - "The Seven-Winged** **Seraphim Academy"」~**

It was dark, and everything was pitch black. Shana instinctively groaned before she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids and was greeted by the bright rays of sunlight that made her raised raises her hands to cover her eyes. She tried to adjust at the sudden vision before she noticed that she's lying on a pile of hay. Her sense of hearing becoming more and more clear as she heard near her of what appeared to be noises made by an animal.

She gently lifted her upper body up before putting her hand on her head to ease up the sudden throb in her chest.

...

Wait, in her chest?

She quickly put her hand on her chest before she massaged it, slowly easing up the pain for the girl in her age. She noticed that on the side her jean overcoat was neatly folded, her dark brown hair is a little messy so she fixed that with a smooth comb of her hand. She looked around and noticed that she was in some sort of a barn where she noticed that only sheep resided in their own fences. She looked forward, finally adjusting, and saw the door wide open.

She re-adjusted her position and sat on the hay for a few seconds before standing up and grabbing her coat. She slowly trudged towards the exit before a bright light suddenly engulfed her.

"Where am I- ugh!*

She asked to herself but she suddenly bumped someone which made her fall on her butt inside. She winced a little before she saw a hand reaching out for her. She looked up to see a young boy who looks the same age as her. She accepted the warm gesture before she dusted herself off.

"Um, thank you. And I apologize for bumping you...?" She said but slows at the end, implying that she wanted to know the boy's name.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, is he ignoring her question? Is what Shana thought but she blinked before answering.

"I'm Arfoire. Now, can I know your name?"

"You're not from here, where did you come from?"

"Eh?"

Somehow the aura of the boy started to go south upon that question. Shana back away from the scary boy as she finally got a good look to his appearance.

He has a fair skin with sharp features. His hair were darker shade of purple, he wears short coat with purple lines and segments with a white circuit connected to his headset. He wore a sleeveless purple shirt and black shorts completed with a pair of brown boots. His eyes were sharp, dark blue and he looks like a person who did not sleep for the past week because there's a thick eyebags and black circles.

"I asked again," He said after Shana has yet to response to him for the past ten seconds. His aura is slowly getting tense by any minute now. "Where. Did. You. Come. From?"

He said with a dangerously tone. Shana gulped and answered right away. "Um, I... I don't know how where I am. Um, I came from the city of Palfa and I was brought here by the Vice-Principal-"

Then something came out from the back of the boy and slammed right beside her with a close proximity. She breaks out a cold sweat before her eyes looks to what could possibly be almost her end.

It shows a skeletal hand with dark shade of magenta flaring around it, and that skeletal hand is connected to the back of this boy, to which she immediately returned back her gaze.

"Don't lie with me," He gritted. "The city of Palfa were at the other side of Planeptune, you idiot!"

The other side of the nation?

"I don't know where the hell did you come from or what but know this," He said with a now threatening tone. "Leave from this place or you'll be _terminated_."

...

...

...

Huh?

Shana blinked suddenly to notice something unbelievable.

She was holding of what appeared to be a black, metal staff from her hand. She looks visibly shaken and appears to be out of breath. She noticed her once brown hair were ash purple. Just what on earth happened...? She asked to herself, dropping the staff.

"Argh!" She heard someone coughed. She raised her head forward to see the whole front of the barn was almost got destroyed. Outside is the same boy who was harassing her and threatening her, was now on the ground, he appears to be beaten by a pulp by something. Out of sheer curiosity and good-will, she hurriedly walked towards him and crouched beside him.

"Are you okay?! Were you hurt? D-Don't worry, I got some healing potions here so please- eh?"

Shana just noticed by now... Where is her bag?

Her eyes immediately widened in shock, she began to break out of sweat as the familiar huge woman with a dark aura appeared in her mind. She shivered at the thought of Anataria finding out about this and surely that woman will beat the crap out of her.

Back to the topic, since she can't find a healing potion, she tried to assess the condition of the boy. Fortunately, there's no fatal wound or anything severe, just some minor injuries and a huge bruised from both his forearms. She should apply some ice but she has no time for that. She focused herself and pressed both of her hands on his injured arms.

She could sense something similar to a magical mana back in her own world. From her vision, the world around her turned dark and she saw a stream of light blue within herself, it slowly crawls towards the arms of the man. She could feel a cold sensation and her power seems to disappear once it entered the man's body, she started to sweat a little due to how focus she was.

She then gasped the moment she opened her eyes. She is slightly shaky but she felt a wave of relief the moment she landed her gaze on the boy's now healed arms, even some minor bruises also healed as well, he looks better now.

 _'To think that similar healing patterns also applied in this world, I guess not everything is restricted.'_ She smiled at that thought. Ever since she became a Martian to this world she forgot her home for a minute and unsure if her previous powers would work here.

She was about to think for something else until the boy groaned and that caught her attention. She looked at the boy with a worried expression. "Are you okay? Feeling better?"

"What the hell just happened?" The boy groaned again as he sat on the ground, he looked around for a short moment before his eyes landed on Shana. His eyes widened before immediately jumping away from her and formed a battle stance, once again, the huge purple-flaming skeleton arm appeared from his back.

"You!" The boy growled. "Just what on earth did you do to me?!" He yelled.

Startled by the sudden yell, Shana raised her arms. "Um, I did not d-do anything!"

"Did not?!" The boy said before raising his arm in front of him. "Then explain what you just did... to my arm..."

His speech slowed down the moment he noticed his arms looks fine and there's no more bruise, as if an injury didn't appeared in the first place. He looked back at Shana and asked. "Did you just... heal me?"

Shana nodded while making a cross sign on her chest. The boy momentarily lowered his position as the skeleton arm dissipated. With that, Shana stood up from the ground dusted off her outfit. She noticed that her hair was once dark brown.

Wait, isn't it turned ash purple just a moments ago?

"Okay, fine." He sighed, finally giving up, ending Shana's train of thoughts. "I won't hurt you anymore, since you healed me, and I might as well return the favor."

The boy said before walking towards her and reached out his hand. "I'm sorry about before, hope you can forgive me for that."

Shana slowly smiled bright before she grabbed his hand and they held a handshake. "It's fine, I forgive you. By the way, I'm Arfoire!"

The boy, finally let out a small smile. "Name's Azure, nice meeting cha'."

* * *

 **PLACE: Jadeson Village**

 **TIME: 10:34 AM**

It was already two hours ago since Shana met Azure, since they made such a ruckus, the whole village thought a monster suddenly attacked and they all gathered their weapons. But thanks to Azure's explanation, everyone calmed down. They seemed to trust Azure's words that much since they all calmed down and simply looked at me with questioning gaze.

But so far, nothing else happened. Shana was still troubled at the lost of her bag, her daily necessities were in there and ever since she wake up from the barn, she had yet to take a shower. But that's not important for now, the healing potions she mentioned were also inside the bag, and it is expensive according to Azure. Just a drop of it could heal a broken finger in an instance. It just made Shana feel like a bucket of cold water fell upon her.

Well, aside that, she's happy that the cold dagger is still in her pouch in one of her waist pockets from the strap. Surprisingly, her steel star hammers are with her, she found it just behind the hay.

Odd, very odd.

Nevertheless, after summarizing all that, she's currently back in the barn on the hay where she sat and first woke up from. Well, considering the circumstances, she has no place here in the village, although some random old, good-willed lady gave her food and additional shelter to live in, she simply refused due to her leaving the village in due time.

To be in fact, it was the Vice-Principal who brought her here. And to think this village is actually at the other side of the nation Planeptune. How long will she be able to get back to Caller Village? Could they know by now what happened to the City of Palfa? Maybe Anateria, Auntie Melanda, and the others are looking for her but they don't know where she was?

Shana crept up a worried smile, trying to simply think positive about her situation. About when she was gonna leave, Azure stopped her and told her to stay in the barn because he's gonna go somewhere for a minute.

She looked back at the destroyed entrance of the barn, apparently it's fine for the villages to what happened since this barn is not from them and just a stock for some animals to be stationed with. So far the animals she only saw were sheep. This barn can be found at the back of village near the forest. The place is deserted.

"Hmm... Now that I think about it," Shana remembered something, the moment she blanked out and next thing she knew is wielding a strange metal staff. She looked around and said staff is nowhere to be found, she swear she dropped it...

 _'Metal staff... Staff... Just where are you...'_

When she thought of that, a bunch of light particles appeared in front of her, it startled her. But she slowly calmed down after she noticed that it started to materialize into a long staff.

The light particles dissipated and what appeared is a long, black metal staff with a holed-circle head, and a dark purple sphere within the hole. She quickly caught it and analyzed it, then she felt a soft brush on her shoulders which again startled her.

She moved her eyes and noticed that it was her hair. Again, it was now ash purple. What, is it connected to the formation of the staff?

She looked back to the staff and noticed something within it just the moment she focused at it. "There's something in the staff, let see..."

She closed her eyes and the whole world turned dark once again. She saw herself surrounded by a light-blue mist which is her power, and she looked at the staff, strange, she saw nothing from it aside from a thin layer of white as its outline. _'A barrier? So many mystery, and I am actually thinking of this?'_

True, Shana simply wanted to live peacefully and she has no blood for adventure after all the Chaosses events back in her world. Aside from the rebellion of the Virtues, she does not venture through the other lands like the Holder of Earthenious or even the Holder of Voidious. But, even so, the thrill of adventure never invaded her faithful, isolated soul.

But now, she felt excited at the mysteries appearing in front of her, similar to those time after she became the chosen Holder until peace were maintained.

"This is her, Teacher Gore- is that you, Arfoire?"

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she heard Azure's voice. She raised her head and she met his confused gaze, and also another person beside him. The other person is taller than Azure but he looks like an old man. He is dressed in a kimono with an arm guard at both arms. He is wearing a wooden sandal and a pair of blank, white eyes.

"Ah, yes it's me Azure," Shana said as she dematerialized the metal staff by imagining it to disappear, which it happened, now her hair also returned back to dark brown, her hair is shorter than the ash-purple. "So, um, what is it?"

"Okaay," Azure said as his eyes darted around the barn before looking back at her. "You see, I told Teacher Gore here about your condition. And he was willing to give a helping hand."

Shana nodded and bowed her upper body in respect of the aforementioned teacher. "Greetings, Sir Gore."

The old man hummed in confirmation. "Likewise, little lady. Hmmm, from what I can feel and according to Azure's story, you're very strong to be a young lady." He commented, confusing Shana for a moment. "Well, if you want, can you join _our_ academy?"

"Eh?"

Shana blinked in shock. It took her a second before she processed the question. "Um, but I already am one of the direct student."

"Oh, what academy was it?" The old man asked, somewhat interested as he stroked his nonexistent beard.

"I came from the Youthful Academy."

The old man paused for a moment before sighing. "I see, well, that's unfortunate-"

"But I think it won't be the same anytime soon."

The old man was interrupted by Shana, both of them looked, or at least Azure does, at her. She wore an expression of hopelessness, which is suddenly a scary change. There is a huge gap from her bright, cheerful smile to that dull, and blank look that she's currently wearing now.

"How's that?" The old man asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shana answered him. "It does not concern you, sir."

Azure's eyes widen in shock and were confused at that reply. But before he could ask a something, Teacher Gore raised his arm, implying to him not to do anything for a moment. The teacher then dropped his hand. "You must've been through a lot, no?"

Shana did not answer that question but remained silent, but the old man nodded without waiting for a reply. "Very well, although the academy you mentioned will not be up soon. If you want," He said as he reached out his hand. "You can stay in our academy for the meantime."

Shana's expression slowly brightened up. She looks entirely different once again, which made Azure looks at her uneasy. "Really, sir?"

"Hmm, well, you can consider it your home." The old man said with a smile.

 _'Home,'_ Shana thought, suddenly remembering the village where she was raised upon, and a certain girl appeared within her mind. _'I wonder how Mina-chan is doing right now...'_

* * *

It doesn't take that long to arrive at the location of the only academy near this village. Near the village is a small forest in between of two small hills. There's a worn-out wooden gate appeared in their view between the hills. In front of the gate they could a man wearing a long, grey coat, grey shirt and black pants completed with a pair of black boots. He looks like a man in middle-age.

"Who's that guy?" Shana asked to Azure as she pointed towards the person in front of the gate. She is walking alongside him with Teacher Gore in front.

Azure replied by saying. "He's our guard, his name is Extra Judicial, he's a Level 53 Hardware King."

"Level 53?!" Shana gasped in amazement and shock. "He's just a guard and already that strong?"

"Oh ho ho, as expected of some outsider, of course you wouldn't know a thing." Azure said with a proud tone.

Shana pout at his insult. "Booo, what a meanie."

Azure simply laughed at her reaction before Shana follows suit. They shared a small talk for a brief moment before finally facing the iron gates that looks like a wall with a symbol of six angel-like wings... Or more like seven because there's one from the top?

"I'm back Judicial, I brought back a temporary prized treasure." Teacher Gore said as be 'looked' at the gaurd.

"Yeah yeah, Azure already talked to me about it," Judicial said said casually.

 **Extra Judicial - Software Level 53 ; Class:** _ **Iron Golem**_

"Arfoire? Was it?" Judicial said as he analyzed the little girl with his hands on his chin. "Not too shabby, not to quanky either."

"Quanky?" Shana raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Alright alright we're going on Guard Judicial. I still have to introduce her to everyone." Azure said as he pushed Shana inside the opened gate, the little girl was hesitating to enter as she tries to ask what was that word again before she was pulled back inside.

Teacher Gore left Shana within Azure's care. The two of them were trekking through the small forest towards the academy that can be found right at the center guided by the only grassless pathway.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes watch them from a nearby foliage of trees and thick bushes.

"Oh yeah, if may ask," Azure said while putting both of his hands behind his head and leaned his back a bit as he walks. "How the hell did you defeat me back in the village? I am a Software Level 16, you know?"

 **Azure - Software Level 16 ; Class:** _ **Magic Swordsman**_

Now that she thought about it, she immediately reply. "I don't know, I'm actually three levels behind you." Shana said while placing her index finger on her chin.

 **Arfoire - Software Level 13 ; Class: _Smither_**

Azure's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow, you're just level 13 then. Did you use a skill on me that when you slammed that staff of yours? Because, it's enough to destroy my Essence and knocked me out unconscious."

Hearing that makes Shana wondered in amazement and a noticeable shock formed on her face. "I did?"

Azure raised his eyebrow in shock. "Yes you did, or so I knew, that's why I'm shock why you're a hypocrite when you healed me just right after you knocked me out with injuries."

Shana made an 'ohh' face before smiling nervously. "I see, I see, I'm sorry about for what I did. I hope you can overlook this."

Azure shrugged before chuckling. "Well, it's fine. It's pretty disappointing that you're under some Academy because in this academy, we only allowed powerful students."

Shana nodded as she looked around, she started to notice a clear view around and she thought that they're probably getting closer now.

Suddenly, a shadow flew by above them and Shana swiftly noticed the figure before she jumped back, just a nick of time to avoid an incoming pipe that made a dent right on the position where she was originally in. Shana distanced herself and prep out her Steel Star Hammers with a surprised look.

"What?" Shana asked, blinking down in the process.

The figure stepped down beside Azure revealing to be a girl older than her. She has a orange hair in a single ponytail, similar to Shana but longer, and a pair of green eyes with her right pupil that looks like letter 'G'. She wore a rag grey shirt and a torn brown overcoat, she wore a black skirt and a pair of ripped socking completed with a pair of black shoes. She has a fair skin but her right arm is covered in bandages.

"Who are you, girl?" The older girl asked with her monotone voice. "Pretty face you've got there, wonder if I can make that ugly." She said before bending over her foot and placing her other foot behind.

"Don't make a mess, Eliza," Azure said as he tapped the older girl's shoulder while still facing in front. "She's pretty strong, don't underestimate her."

"Check that," The older girl, Eliza, said before swiftly pushing herself forward and making a run towards Shana. The chocolate haired girl prepared herself before raising her hammer and slamming it right towards the charging girl the moment she's within her reach. The older girl reacted in time by raising her pipe above to block. Which shock Shana because her hammer didn't release or even made a loud sound.

"What's going on?" Shana muttered as she struggled pushing down her left hammer. There's clearly something wrong with her attack, but what is it?

However, her opponent has no will on letting letting her think. Eliza brought up her right leg and kicked Shana to her side. She cried up in pain as she was thrown to the side, dropping down her left hammer in the process.

Thankfully, Shana trained her body thanks to her class as a 'Smither', it was enough to withstand the kick and quickly regained her composure as she glared at Eliza. The older girl smirked, "Not bad, your constitution is strong. But... "

Eliza glared evilly with a grin. "That won't be enough."

Shana's eyes widened in shock as she watched a red aura started to form around Eliza. The chocolate haired girl was temporarily frozen in her position before she makes a stance.

"Eat this! First Hardware Skill Activate! **Blunt Slam!** "

Then Eliza swung her pipe and an explosion of air occurred in front of her. Shana could see something moving fast towards her and from the looks of it, she won't make it. But Shana managed to roll to the side but her shoulder got caught by the invisible pressure and she was thrown to the tree to where she was slammed.

"Is this what you're afraid of, Azure?" Eliza laughed out loud while the aura around her started to dissipate as she stared at the pitiful form of Shana. "What's your name, girl?"

Shana grows worry at the power of her opponent. Eliza is clearly stronger than her but, that's what Shana likes for her to know. So she answered, "I'm Arfoire, and a Smither."

"Trash!" Eliza shouted right after she finished Shana's sentence. "What a trashy class you have there, a pity for the class of Smashers."

"It's not trash," Shana said back, standing straight, prepping up her hammer above. "There are no crash classes, but only trash people."

Eliza did not like that statement as she glared at Shana with gleaming eyes. "What did you say?"

Shana simply smiled before making a stance. "Please, let's dance!" She said before she started running towards Eliza, ready to smash the hell out of her.

"Oi oi, are you stupid? Carrying that half-assed hammer?" Eliza raised her eyebrow. "Fine, I'll give yah a beatin'."

Then Eliza also charged, she gripped her pipe hard before she swung it towards Shana in the right distance. The chocolate haired girl pulled back her hammer and slammed it right at Eliza's pipe. Both weapons sparked upon contact but Shana's hammer was pushed back, but she's not yet done. The moment she got pushed, she fought back. She slammed back her hammer, and then she was pushed, and then attacked once again.

Eliza is clearly not troubled by the early strikes and continues to block Shana's attack. But suddenly she eventually had to use both of her hands to add more resistance from the barrage of onslaught. She could slowly feel the attacks of Shana had gotten heavier.

 _'How the hell can she swing that heavy-looking hammer so damn easily?!'_ Eliza thought annoying as she pushed forward her pipe, ending Shana's barrage before sliding down her leg to kick Shana, throwing off her posture and she was faced first with the muddy ground.

Shana tries to get up but she suddenly felt a massive pressure weighing her down so she cried out in pain when she was slam back.

Eliza crouched in front of her with a smirk. "You know? I'm actually surprise you're able to dodge my first Hardware skill, knowing that it is enhanced by my Essence."

"E-Essence?" Shana looked up with ragged breath, enduring the massive pressure.

"Yeah, my Essence is 'Gravity'." The older girl replied.

 **Eliza Elcazar - Software Level: 14 ; Class:** _ **Pressured-Thug**_

"What are you afraid of her, Azure?" Eliza said turning around and standing up. She raised both of her arms with a smug look as she walked towards the young boy. "Did she beat you so badly enough for you to be this scared?"

Azure closed his left eye and smiled. "Hardly felt her attack but she did knock me out unconscious." He said before pointing something over her shoulder. "Also you might need to watch that?"

"What?" Eliza raised an eyebrow.

A sound of what appears to be a glass breaking into pieces. Eliza looked back to see Shana was now standing up with mud all over her front, dirtying her outfit as well. She continued to let out ragged breath but nonetheless fine and is standing her ground. "Well, you're amazing, girl. Props for you!" Eliza grinned at Shana.

"Huff... Hah... That's so... mean..." Shana said in between her breath, Azure and Eliza looked at her with odd looks. _'Is she a kid?'_ They both thought at the same time.

Eliza approached Shana with a friendly manner and smiles at her. "Well, I'm sorry for that young lady. I was just testing you, because joining in this academy, in to also become a monster in your own ways."

Shana blinked before looking away. "W-Well, I'm not really gonna join since I already joined to another academy."

Eliza was surprised after hearing. "What a waste, you're pretty powerful for someone who can break my Essence right away."

Azure agreed to that. "Yeah, she unconsciously had done it to me too."

"Unconsciously?"

"She said she has no idea what happened," Azure shrugged before looking at Shana. "Right?"

Shana nodded in confirmation. Eliza scratched the back of her head in dismay before sighing, "That's unfortunate. Come, you can stay in my room since I am the only girl here, gotten lonely for me." She said before motioning Shana to follow her, which she did after picking up her second hammer that she dropped. Meanwhile Azure excused himself and had to go somewhere for a moment.

"Where's he going?" Shana asked, looking for a moment to where Azure disappeared into before facing Eliza's back.

Eliza looked over her shoulder to Shana. "Oh, he's just gonna wander around, probably doing his 'business'."

"O-Oh..." Shana blushed before continue walking.

There was a moment of awkwardness and silence before Shana asked once more. "How many are you here anyway?"

Eliza answered without looking back. "Excluding the Dean, the Vice-Dean and the Guard, we're the only five students."

"Five?!" Shana said in shock. How can they still operate this academy?!

"You might be wondering why there are only five students? It's because the Dean only wants young people like us with insane abilities and powers enough to call as monsters." Eliza answered the chocolate haired girl's thoughts. "And all of us here, has an Essence, to which only appears once in a decade."

"But I thought that the Essence are all within us and can be unlocked by everyone? That is what I read in a book..." Shana said with a thoughtful expression. "Or so I thought..."

Eliza stopped in her tracks as she faced Shana to the side, the chocolate haired girl also stopped. "Huh? What book is that anyway? Did you read a wrong book? Let me tell you something Arfoire," Eliza raised her finger. "Essence are our inner powers that gives us boost in our physical and mental body, unlike class that only strengthen and gives radical measurements to what we are capable of."

"Also, Essence can give us additional passive skills, example, like mine, which 'Gravity'. I can detect light to heavy pressure as the sign of how strong my enemy was." Eliza said to Shana, who listened very closely.

"Hmm, I get it." Shana nodded.

"Good, don't read anymore weird books." Eliza said before continuing to walk.

After a while, Shana noticed in the distance that they are getting closer to a clearing to where the road lead them to. Upon arriving, she nine small houses made up wood that looks old, however two of these houses have second floor. They are surrounded by trees with another road that leads to a plain. The houses are all facing in the middle where there is a small fountain.

"Well, this is it Arfoire," Eliza huffed with a smile before looking back. She finally noticed something bad to Shana. "Um, you should first get a shower." She pointed out.

Shana nervously laughed. "Well, it's because you squashed me to the ground."

"I can't let you go walking around like that, you'll be uncomfortable during that tour, come to my house, you'll take a bath there." Eliza said, pointing to the house which is probably 'hers'.

"Thank you. And sorry for the trouble!"

* * *

The bath Shana experienced was normal and peaceful around her, unlike the wild noise in Caller Village and children's yipping yapping here-and-there noise in Youthful Academy. Surprisingly, there's a bathtub and a shower, but very odd since the floor isn't tiles but wood. This 'academy' probably has financial problems. But Shana didn't think too much of it.

Unfortunately, Shana finally noticed that she doesn't have any pair of clothing since her bag was lost ever since the incidence in the City of Palfa. She simply sighed in dismay while still in a towel.

She called Eliza for a help and the older girl lent her own clothes. But she left her quickly after that, leaving a statement that it's for her to decide what to wear.

After putting in Eliza's clothe for a moment, she faced a tall mirror and looked to herself. Her chocolate brown hair were now cleaner and neat. She is wearing long sleeved, grey turtle-neck shirt with a single green stripe across the upper part of the shirt connected to the sleeves. She also wore a brown jeans completed by a pair of brown shoes. Honestly, she has no sense of fashion but if it is comfortable enough, she won't mind it.

She looked around in the house. There was really not much of a decoration, only windows a two sets of bed at the opposite sides, including a mirror wall that she's facing in.

Since there is nothing interested to look at inside, she prepared herself to leave the door where she started to hear different voices talking to each other. She pulled the door open and was greeted by Eliza, Azure, Teacher Gore and 4 other people composing of one adult and 3 other students that Eliza mentioned.

But the unknown adult is the one that stands out the most and is in the middle. He approached Shana before introducing himself.

"Greetings little one, my name is Facis Factory. I am the Dean of the Seven-Winged Seraphim Academy."

* * *

 **PLACE: Capital City of** **Planeptune** **, Planeptower**

 **TIME: 4:08 PM**

In a large and long room that is entirely made up of metal, that almost look like a giant hallway, with a large purple throne at the end adorned withe precious jewels and a large metal door adorned with several complex of magic circles. There are two people that are currently in the area near the throne.

"Lady Purple Heart, the Commander of WWW is waiting for you." A tall woman in a dark purple robe with bright purple segments said to a woman.

A few steps near her is a beautiful woman with a pair of twin-braid style of her purple hair. She has a fair and bright skin, and a pair of piercing, blue eyes with strange pupils - a straight line with a curve one under the first line. She is clad in a sparkling skin tight suit with a bunch of grey, blue and purple lines that ran across symmetrically to her suit. Her already tad, sexy outfit left her upper breasts exposed as well.

"Very well, tell her to wait for me in a short moment." The woman, by the name of Lady Purple Heart, said. "There's a simple matter that I have to look."

"Your graceful message shall be send with regards of your name," The woman in a robe said before bowing down. "May Planeptune progress faster than time."

After that, the woman in a robe disappeared. Purple Heart averted her gaze and looked at the throne for a moment before looking away.

 _'I heard that a rebellion form in the city of Palfa but the noble that governs there coincidentally hired a Hardware King to destroy the group of rebels. Unfortunately, they had to resort on killing the leader of the small rebel, should they left the mastermind alive. We could've got some useful information.'_ She thought as crossed her arms under her ample breasts.

"If trouble comes, then..." Purple Heart glared dangerously. "I'll just have to **kill** the root, the usual."

 **BETA READ by: _Mr. Van Helsing_**

* * *

 **Leave a review on what your thoughts are in this chapter, that'll be appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **~V**


End file.
